Break Her
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: Mal has been kidnapped by all the children from the Isle of the Lost. Their intentions? To torture her, make her suffer, and in the end kill her for betraying Maleficent and all evil, and stream it live. As she attempts to endure constant pain and suffering, her friends must find a way onto the island to save her life. Can they Rescue her, or will Mal die a traitor to all evil?
1. Kidnapped

Music filled the entire kingdom of Auradon.

One of the biggest parties was being celebrated.

It was the one-year celebration of the Descendants victory over Maleficent.

Princes, heroes, and princess were dancing as music boomed.

Even people like Fairy Godmother and Beast were dancing their butts off.

Mal was dancing vigorously with Ben, while Evie and Carlos danced together.

Jay was busy trying to convince different girls to hang out with him.

Everyone was having a blast.

After dancing for so long, Mal absolutely was out of breath.

"God!" she gasped. "I need a drink."

"Go get one babe!" Ben yelled gasping but not stopping.

"You look like you need one," said Mal.

"No I'm fine!" he breathed. "I'm fine…"

Mal giggled and went off to the food sections.

There was a guy wearing a silly costume handing out stuff.

He wore a magician-like outfit along with a white smiling mask.

"Nice outfit!" Mal laughed as she was still out of breath.

She was acting crazy.

"Yeah I know," sighed the man. "I thought this was a costume party."

"Anything good to drink?" asked Mal.

"I have something special just for you princess," said the man taking a glass of punch out from behind all the other ones.

"Well I'm not a princess," said Mal. "But thank you!"

She took the glass and then drank the whole thing with one sip.

"That good?" asked the guy.

"Yeah it's good," said Mal. "It's just like…"

She suddenly froze.

She felt dizzy.

Her head was beginning to hurt and she was losing her eyesight.

She felt drunk.

"Like…like…" she stammered trying to stand up.

"Like what?" asked the guy coming out from behind the table.

"Like I've been drugged," she gasped out knowing that the guy had to have done this.

She then completely collapsed into the guy's arms as he caught her.

"Oh I know," said the guy.

He giggled happily and then put Mal over his shoulder.

He quietly crept towards the exit, nobody noticing them, and slipped out the door.

Once he was outside the huge room, he removed his mask, revealing the face of Gaston Jr., one of the sons of Gaston himself.

He pulled out a walkie talkie and continued walking while talking.

"You there brother?" he talked into it.

"Waiting for you brother," said the voice on the other line.

It was his brother, Gaston III.

"You got the limo ready?" asked Gaston Jr.

"Yes," said Gaston III. "You got the girl."

"Slung over my shoulder like a drunken fool," said Gaston Jr.

"Well hurry before she wakes up!" said Gaston III. "And make sure no one sees you!"

"Don't worry brother!" yelled Gaston Jr. "I'll be there shortly."

He put the walkie talkie away and hurried out of the castle.

* * *

Soon enough, Gaston Jr. burst out of the front entrance of the castle of Auradon.

He saw his brother with the limo that could enter and exit the Isle of the Lost.

"Come on! Come on!" yelled Gaston III.

Gaston Jr. quickly ran to the backseat of the limo and placed Mal inside.

He didn't bother to make her comfortable.

But suddenly, Mal started to open her eyes.

"Ugh…" she groaned. "What's…happening…"

"Eeek!" shrieked Gaston Jr.

Without thinking he slammed Mal's head against the window and knocked her out.

"Yo dude!" yelled Gaston III. "Save the pain for the island!"

"Sorry!" gasped Gaston Jr.

"Forget it!" yelled Gaston III. "Get in the car before someone sees us!"

Gaston Jr. slammed the door shut and dashed to the front.

He got in and before he could put his seatbelt on, Gaston III stepped on the gas and drove off.

Mal was still drugged but could barely hear and see.

She could feel the car bumping up and down.

She looked out the window with her blurry vision.

She saw the sea but she was beginning to pass out again.

She felt so weak.

"Help…me," she whispered.

Yet no one could hear her as she passed out completely.

She didn't even know she was being taken back to the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

 **I may be in the middle of one current Descendants stories, but I had this new idea for a story. This is completely based off of Break Him, only now its with Descendants and Mal getting tortured. If you have any ideas for torture methods, let me know.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	2. Traitor

Mal was beginning to wake up.

Her head hurt like hell and she felt like throwing up.

Which she ended up doing.

Luckily she darted her head to the side and missed any part of her.

"Ugh…" she groaned. "What happened last night?"

Her eyesight was still recovering, so everything was blurry.

However even with blurriness, all she could practically see was darkness.

She attempted to stand up and move around.

It was then that she also realized she couldn't.

Something was preventing her from moving.

"What the heck is going on?" she asked herself.

She waited a little bit until finally she regained her eyesight.

She blinked several times until finally she could see where she was.

But what she saw horrified her.

She was in some sort of dungeon that looked like it was underground.

It was cold and dark, with the only light source coming from a light bulb above her.

She also could now see why couldn't move.

She was tied up to a chair.

Both her arms and legs were wrapped up in ropes and tied up tight.

Mal struggled to break free with all her might, but it was no use.

She couldn't move nor could she budge.

She couldn't even jump around with the chair, for it was chained to the ground.

"What is all this?" she asked timidly. "Why am I here!?"

She was now getting really scared.

"Help!" she yelled. "Someone please help me!"

"Omg!" said a voice suddenly. "Is Mal, daughter of Maleficent and leader of the Descendants really screaming for help?"

Mal darted back and forth looking for whom it was coming from.

It was too dark however for her to see anything.

"What a wimp," said another voice. "She saved an entire kingdom, yet she can't save herself."

"Please!" she cried out. "I'll give you whatever you want or do whatever you! Just please let me go!"

All was silent for a second.

Then a whole crowd of people began laughing out loud.

Mal could at least now make out that it was coming from her left side.

But however, the voices did not sound like they were going to make any deals with her.

She was scared beyond belief.

* * *

Once the laughter died down, she could hear a door open.

She could also barely make it out now.

Two figures walked into the room and the door slammed shut.

Mal could feel her heart beat fast as the figures walked right into the light.

She gasped as she saw it was two kids.

Two kids she knew.

They were Desmond, the son of Hades, and Felicia, daughter of Dr. Facilier.

They both walked up to her and stared down at her.

Mal was too scared to speak.

"Hello Mal," said Desmond. "Its been too long."

"About a year I think?" said Felicia.

"What is this?" asked Mal. "How did you guys leave the island?"

"Leave the island?" asked Desmond. "Oh no babe. Its you who is on the island!"

Mal's eyes popped open.

She realized she was back on the Isle of the Lost.

"Why!?" she yelled. "Why am I here? Why did you bring me back here? And how?"

"You ask too many questions," said Felicia. "But we'll start with how."

"You see you fools never bothered to fix that hole in the barrier," said Desmond. "For about a year we children have been busy building a slingshot to allow us to be shot to Auradon and bring you back here."

"The Gastons were our volunteers," said Felicia. "And they did not fail."

Mal couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh another thing!" said Desmond. "That hole has miraculously allowed to use magic again!"

"What!?" yelled Mal.

"Well not to the full extent," said Felicia. "But enough to satisfy us!"

"And another best part!" said Desmond. "Not even our parents know about this!"

"Neither the magic nor even that we have you," said Felicia.

"Why?" asked Mal. "Why am I here?"

"Well let us explain," said Desmond. "Traitor."

"Traitor?" asked Mal.

"You see Mal, we deemed you a traitor the day you defeated Maleficent," said Felicia. "You and all your friends are traitors to all evil!"

"What ever happened to the fun girl who spray painted walls that read Long Live Evil?" asked Desmond.

"I chose good!" yelled Mal.

"Exactly," said Felicia. "Which is why you are a traitor, and why we spent a year building a slingshot to bring you back here."

"But why?" asked Mal.

"So that we ourselves, can give you the proper punishment for betraying us," said Desmond.

"P…punishment?" asked Mal.

"That's right," said Felicia. "Us and all the other children, are going to make you suffer."

"Suffer?" asked Mal timidly.

"Basically we're going to torture you in our own methods," said Desmond.

"Torture!?" yelled Mal. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh we most definitely are!" said Felicia. "We looked up to you as a leader sometimes you know."

"But now that you betrayed us, we will make you suffer and pay," said Desmond.

"We'll make you bleed. We'll make you cry. We'll hurt you and break and make you either call out for help that won't come, or cry out for death," said Felicia.

"You can't be serious!" yelled Mal. "You guys wouldn't be that heartless!"

"We're evil babe," said Desmond. "We have no hearts."

"And trust me babe," said Felicia.

She suddenly snapped her fingers and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Mal was shocked that she was able to use magic.

She then reappeared right next to Mal, whispering in her ear.

"When we're done with you," she whispered. "We'll show the whole kingdom the traitor you are to use, and then we'll kill you right before their eyes."

"Because we do also have Wi-Fi now!" yelled Desmond.

He burst out laughing while Felicia simply chuckled.

Mal's heart beat fast for she was filled with fear.

She watched Desmond and Felicia head for the door.

"You're first torture session starts soon," said Desmond. "As our friend Scar and his son say, be prepared!"

He and Felicia laughed as they walked out of the dungeon, leaving Mal alone in the dark.

* * *

Mal couldn't believe what they just told her.

Nor could she believe what was going to happen to her.

She was going to be literally tortured.

She knew the word and what it meant.

She could almost feel a knife already slicing her skin or a whip cracking against her back.

She did the only thing she could do in this state.

"HELPPPPPPP!" she yelled out, even though she knew no one could hear her.

* * *

 **Oh dear! Mal is going to be tortured! However, it won't be the next chapter. It will be after that! HAHAHAHA! Man it feels good to be evil again. Anyway also I will mostly be using old villain children from my previous stories, and even new ones. Like I said, any ideas for torture or even children, let me know.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Searching for Mal

The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon of Auradon.

The entire castle however had been awake all night.

Not partying however, for that ended hours ago.

Almost everyone had been searching the entire castle all night for Mal after the party ended.

When Mal didn't return to Ben, he assumed she either went for a walk or went to bed.

However, Evie didn't find her in bed, and they had been searching every single inch of the castle.

Everyone was helping the Descendants search, even Audrey, Jane, Beast, Fairy Godmother, Lonnie, and others.

After hours and hours and looking everywhere about several times, they once again regrouped in the throne room.

"Any luck anyone?" asked Ben.

"Not a single trace," said Jay.

"I've got nada," said Carlos. "And Dude can't sniff her out either."

The dog in Carlos' arms whimpered sadly.

"This doesn't make sense," said Evie. "She couldn't have just disappeared. I mean why would she?"

"Maybe she was bored and left the castle?" asked Audrey.

"She was dancing her ass off," said Ben. "No way she would leave."

"Well I can't think of anywhere else she would go," said Evie.

"I think I do," said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Fairy Godmother.

"Really?" asked Carlos. "Where!?"

Fairy Godmother sighed.

"I was doing searching around, and I didn't find Mal," she said. "But however, I found something else."

"What?" asked Lonnie.

"The limousine that accesses the Isle of the Lost was gone," said Fairy Godmother.

Everyone gasped.

"You don't think…" stuttered Carlos.

"Mal went back to the Isle of the Lost?" asked Evie.

"That's bullshit!" yelled Jay. "Why would she go back!"

"Ummm…I beg to differ!" yelled a tiny voice.

Everyone looked down and saw both Jaq and Gus.

"What do you mean mousey?" asked Audrey.

"Gus-Gus here and I were walking around last night," said Jaq.

"When suddenly I saw a man in a magician costume running down the hallway," said Gus.

"What?" asked Jay.

"What I made out was the man's face," said Gus.

"But I made out the thing slung over his shoulder, as Mal!" yelled Jaq.

"What!?" everyone yelled.

"So that means…" said Ben. "Mal was kidnapped!"

"And brought back to the Isle of the Lost!?" yelled Carlos.

"But then it would've had to be someone from the island that kidnapped her," said Evie. "And that island has the barrier!"

"But what about that hole?" asked Jane. "No one has bothered to fix it!"

"Because there was no reason to," said Fairy Godmother.

"Well it looks like there was," said Jay. "Somehow someone got through that hole and came here, kidnapped Mal and stole the limousine, and brought her back to the Isle of the Lost."

"Gus could you tell us who the man was?" asked Evie. "We know everyone who inhabits the island."

"A man first off!" said Gus. "Slicked back hair, French voice, and extremely handsome."

"Dammit!" yelled Evie. "It was one of the Gaston twins!"

"What do the Gastons want with Mal?" asked Audrey.

"What don't those perverts ever want with girls?" asked Lonnie.

"I don't think they're the only ones behind this," said Jay.

"What do you mean?" asked Ben.

"The island has tons of girls that could meet their satisfaction," said Jay. "They would not simply find a way back to Auradon to kidnap Mal for their own amusement."

"So you think someone wanted Mal brought back, so they hired the Gastons?" asked Jane.

"Exactly," said Jay.

"Then we need to get to the island and rescue her!" yelled Evie.

"That's not possible," said Fairy Godmother. "Without the limousine, the only other way is by destroying the barrier, which is not happening!"

"Then we have to find another way," said Ben. "We cannot let them keep Mal!"

"Damn right about that," said Carlos.

"Maybe there's some secret entrance?" asked Evie. "Perhaps we could check this castle's blueprints?"

"Follow me to the library then," said Fairy Godmother.

Everyone nodded and headed off.

"Hang on Mal," said Ben. "I'm coming for you!"

* * *

 **I am excited! The next chapter will be the first torture chapter! Can't wait! I hope you can't either! Man I am so evil!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. First Torture

Mal trying to get some rest.

It was hard to however as she was tied to a chair.

Just as she managed to fall asleep, and air horn woke her up.

She practically screamed out as it blew.

"Wakey wakey!" yelled the figure who blew the air horn.

Mal blinked several times before making out Desmond in front of her.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" she yelled.

"Well first off you betrayed us," said Desmond.

"Yeah I know that already," groaned Mal.

"And second, its time to solve that problem!" he yelled out giggling. "Time for you first torture session!"

Mal's eyes popped open.

"Wait! What!?" she yelled.

This was no joke.

Desmond was about to take her to start getting tortured.

"You heard me," said Desmond. "Everyone's waiting!"

"Wait! Please! N…" Mal began to yell.

Before she could finish, Desmond snapped his fingers and they both disappeared into smoke.

* * *

When they emerged, Mal was still tied to her chair, but she and Desmond were in a different room.

The room was big, wide, and horrifyingly filled with every single villain child there was.

Felicia walked up to Desmond while everyone yelled out hate at Mal.

Her heart was beating so fast as she stared at everyone.

Kids she once called her friends stood now as her enemies.

"Alrighty everyone!" yelled Felicia. "Who's ready to start the torturing?"

Everyone cheered out loudly.

Mal didn't bother saying anything.

Her words meant nothing to them.

"To start all of this off," said Felicia. "I promised Desmond he could go first."

Desmond giggled and cracked his fingers.

Everyone cheered out as he walked up to Mal.

"Hey babe," he said. "You remember how I always have an obsession with heat and fire, because of the Underworld?"

"Uh…yeah?" asked Mal.

"Well that's not the case with my torture this time," said Desmond. "I'm going to do something involving the opposite."

"What?" asked Mal now annoyingly confused.

Desmond snapped his fingers and suddenly a shower head appeared right above Mal.

She stared up at it, seeing a hose running towards the crowd of children.

"Someone want to turn that on?" asked Desmond.

Someone not in Mal's view turned it on.

Suddenly water came rushing out of the shower head and onto Mal.

She shrieked loudly, for it was ice cold.

Desmond was giving her a cold shower.

She felt the cold water hitting her head and running down her entire body.

But for some reason, she felt like laughing.

She actually began giggling.

"A cold shower?" she asked. "Is that the best you got you pansy?"

"Oh just wait," said Desmond. "And when you see what I mean, you're going to regret calling me that."

Everyone laughed loudly while Mal still smiled.

But soon enough she realized what he meant.

She began to shiver as the cold water ran down her everywhere.

Her teeth began chattering loudly.

Desmond could see her shaking.

"You see what I mean?" he asked.

"S…stop it!" stammered Mal. "Turn it off!"

"Not a chance," said Desmond. "But don't worry. I won't let you freeze."

He laughed out as the water continued to rush down Mal.

She was getting colder and colder and everyone could see it.

They laughed at misery but Mal tried to hold back screaming.

She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of her screams.

But the water felt like it was getting colder and colder, even though it was on it coldest temperature.

After two minutes, Mal was now completely freezing.

"Please!" she yelled. "S…s…stop it!"

"Oh what's that?" asked Desmond. "You want more?"

"NO!" yelled Mal.

"Well let me make you more comfortable," said Desmond.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly Mal's clothes disappeared.

She was only wearing bra and panties.

She screamed out at now being half naked with staring.

But she screamed much louder as the cold water hit her now exposed body.

She screamed out loudly and cried out loudly.

"STOP IT!" she cried. "PLEASE!"

Her entire body was freezing cold.

Her teeth were chattering so hard she thought they were going to crack.

She cried out loudly as everyone pleasured themselves to her pain and suffering.

* * *

After about five minutes, Desmond finally stopped.

The water shut off and stopped rushing down Mal.

She continued to shiver and whimper over the cold.

"Aw poor Mal," said Desmond stepping up. "You look awfully cold."

"N…n…no thanks t…t…to you!" shivered Mal. "You m…m…mother…f…fucker!

"If you were still our friend, I'd make you a nice hot bowl of soup," said Desmond.

He then smiled.

"But because you're not, I'll warm you up in a more fun way," he said.

He held out his hand and suddenly a blowtorch appeared in it.

Everyone cheered while Mal screamed.

"NO!" she yelled. "Please no!"

"Oh don't worry," said Desmond. "I won't burn your precious body."

As he spoke he rubbed his hand on Mal's ice-cold shoulder.

"I'll start down below," said Desmond.

Mal screamed out.

"No not that down below!" yelled Desmond.

He held the blowtorch towards Mal's foot.

Mal breathed a quick sigh of relief knowing he wouldn't burn her precious area, but screamed again as she knew he was still going to burn her.

"Please!" cried Mal. "Don't!"

Desmond ignored her as he turned on the blowtorch.

As the flame lit, everyone cheered.

Mal kept screaming as Desmond brought it closer to her foot.

She could feel the heat hitting it.

"I'm going to send a message to all your friends," said Desmond "Especially your beloved Ben."

"What m…m…message?" stammered Mal.

Desmond just smiled and immediately pressed the flame against Mal's Achilles heel.

She screamed out louder than ever.

The cold water made her scream for mercy, but this made her scream in pain and agony.

Everyone laughed while Mal screamed and even began to cry.

She could feel Desmond making something with the flame as it burned her foot.

She felt him make a line horizontally.

He then lifted and made another on vertically down the line.

She continued to scream, realizing that Desmond was burning letters on her foot.

He was spelling out a word.

But she could barely focus on how sadistic that was, for she was still being burned.

It was unbearable and no matter how loud she screamed or how much she begged for him to stop, no one would listen.

They would only laugh.

* * *

Soon enough, Desmond finished his word.

Felicia walked up and bent down, staring at what Desmond carved.

"I'd say it's a masterpiece," she said.

"Let's ask Miss Crybaby what she thinks," said Desmond.

He pulled out a phone and snapped a picture of it.

Mal could barely focus on anything after being burned.

Desmond then slapped her face and got her attention.

"Hey babe look!" he yelled showing her his phone. "What do you think?"

Mal managed to stare at the picture Desmond took.

She saw that he had carved the word, Traitor, on her foot.

Mal simply took a look at it, and burst out crying.

"Yeah that's right bitch cry," said Desmond. "That is never going to come off you, and this picture is going up on Facebook! That way your precious friends can see it!"

Everyone laughed loudly while Mal kept crying.

"Ok everyone!" yelled Felicia. "Break time! We'll come right back!"

Everyone began to leave the room, some stopping at Mal and either laughing or spitting on her.

One she couldn't make out spat on her burned foot which made her scream.

He laughed and left the room.

Desmond and Felicia stayed behind.

"So how does it feel to be a traitor?" asked Desmond as he worked away with posting his picture.

"Still regret betraying evil?" asked Felicia.

Mal managed to summon enough strength to yell one thing.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed.

"My, my," said Felicia. "What a potty mouth."

"We'll have to deal with that once we get back," said Desmond. "Oh and one more thing!"

He showed Mal the phone.

"This is your phone," he said. "And your Facebook account. People will think you posted it!"

He laughed so hard as he and Felicia left the room.

* * *

Mal was left all alone in the room.

She was half-naked, only in her underwear.

She was still freezing cold, with her wet hair drooping down.

Her foot burned terribly and unbearably.

And her face also burned from her tears.

She cried and cried out as she only hoped for one thing.

That the picture would bring Ben and the others here faster.

* * *

 **Wow! Our first torture scene. I want to let you all know; those torture methods were used in a current TV show that is on. If anyone can guess the show, that would be amazing and fun. I'll give a hint, its on the CW. God it feels so good to be bad. More torture coming up! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Dwarves

All of the heroes were gathered in the library.

The were searching tons of books on the history of Auradon, the castle, or blueprints.

Even looking at books on the Isle of the Lost.

They were all searching for some other way to get onto the island.

They had been searching all morning, even as the sun was rising.

They didn't give a shit about breakfast.

They only cared about saving Mal.

But sadly, even after hours, they couldn't find anything.

Everyone was reduced to either falling asleep with their face pressed on a book, while others like Jay and Ben were actually on the ground covered with paper and books like a huge blanket.

"Anyone?" groaned Ben. "Anyone have anything."

"Sadly no," groaned Evie as she threw aside another book.

"Nada," said Carlos.

"Nothing," sighed Audrey.

"We've looked everywhere!" complained Jay.

He burst up, making papers fly everywhere.

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T WE FIND ANYTHING!?" he yelled out.

Suddenly, while enraged, he saw a book that caught his eye.

"Oh my god," he said.

"What?" asked Ben.

He ran to the bookshelf and grabbed a book.

It was a book on the dwarves who worked to build Auradon and several other places.

"Dwarves?" asked Audrey. "What does those midgets have to do with this?"

"Dwarves built Auradon and everything," said Jay. "Fairies enchanted it with magic, but dwarves made them!"

"Which means that dwarves may have…" exclaimed Evie.

"Made a secret entrance to the Isle of the Lost!" yelled Lonnie.

Jay opened the book and began flipping through pages.

He found a bunch of dwarf tunnels and mining stories.

And then he finally found it.

There was in fact a secret passageway to the Isle of the Lost.

"The dwarves built it themselves," said Jay as he read. "They built it with extreme obstacles and trails so that only they could know how to get there."

"I guess that was back when they were either building the island or when they transported supplies other ways," said Carlos.

"Then we're going to need a dwarf to get there," said Lonnie.

"Maybe we don't need a dwarf exactly," said Evie. "Maybe we need the son of a dwarf."

"DOUG!" everyone yelled.

"Exactly," said Evie.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Jane. "Let's get Doug help's and get Mal home safely!"

* * *

Everyone was about to cheer again when suddenly the doors to the library burst open.

Everyone saw Chad Charming run in completely out of breath.

"Guys!" he gasped. "Have to…see this!"

"What?" asked Ben. "What's wrong?"

Chad took a few minutes to catch his breath.

"First off," he said to Evie, Jay, and Carlos. "You guys know I don't care about you at all right? Even Mal?"

"Uh…yeah?" said Carlos.

"Well the one time I care about you guys is with something like this being posted on Mal's Facebook!" yelled Chad.

He whipped out his phone showing Mal's Facebook page and a picture on it.

A picture that horrified everyone.

It showed a foot that looked slightly wet.

But on the side of it was the word, Traitor.

It had been burned onto the flesh.

There was a message above the photo that read, "This is what I am. I betrayed all evil. #Traitor."

"My god," said Evie. "That's Mal's foot!"

"What!?" yelled Ben.

"How do you know?" asked Audrey.

"Only Mal has toenails painted purple, green, and black striped!" yelled Evie pointing to the toenails on the picture."

Everyone stared at the picture, seeing she was right.

"Then if that's Mal's foot then…" gasped Jane.

"The villain children did that to her!" yelled Audrey.

"They're torturing her!?" yelled Jay.

"Jesus!" gasped Carlos. "Why would they do that to her!?"

"That's it," said Ben. "Get Doug here now. And we are getting are asses onto the island. RIGHT NOW!"

No one cheered out. They all bolted out of the library to find Doug.

They had to save Mal.

* * *

 **I can't believe I at first forgot to put Doug in this story. He will be apart of it and so will Chad. Next up is another torture scene! Yeah!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Second Torture

Mal just sat in her chair, waiting for what would happen next.

She was still freezing cold and her foot still burned terribly.

She couldn't move at all and she was still only in her underwear.

She just wanted to go home.

She could only think about Ben, Evie, and all her friends.

The thoughts of them kept her happy a little.

* * *

But suddenly, as she was dreaming about her and Ben having a picnic, the doors burst open and she woke back up.

She groaned as all the children came running back in filling up the room.

She looked up at Desmond and Felicia standing in front of her again.

"And we are back everyone," said Felicia. "Back with more torturing!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

Mal groaned loudly as well.

"So then," said Desmond clapping his hands. "Who wants to go next?"

A bunch of hands went up.

Mal didn't even care to look up.

"Ok you!" said Desmond.

Mal now decided to look up at whom Desmond picked.

She saw Claudia Frollo, daughter of Judge Claude Frollo, walk out of the crowd and step up.

She whispered into Desmond ear something, and he nodded.

Desmond snapped his fingers and suddenly Mal was engulfed by smoke.

She was then no longer tied to a chair.

She was tied up to a pole by her front with her back exposed.

Her arms were wrapped around it and she couldn't move.

"What is this?" asked Mal. "What are you doing!?"

Claudia laughed and Mal saw her pull something out of her robe sleeve.

"It's called payback traitor," said Claudia. "And my father taught me how to deal some."

Mal saw what Claudia pulled out, and it was a whip.

She screamed while everyone cheered.

"No please!" cried Mal. "Don't do this!"

"I have to," said Claudia. "Because I want to!"

She went around to Mal's back and ran her hand across the whip.

Mal begged and begged, but right in the middle of it, Claudia took the whip and cracked it against her back.

Mal screeched out in pain as the leather cracked against her back, leaving a terrible gash.

As she screamed, everyone cheered.

Claudia chuckled while Mal's back bled.

She then took the whip and cracked it again.

Another lash was made across Mal's back.

She screamed out in pain louder while everyone just laughed and cheered.

Claudia wiped the blood off her whip while Mal still screamed.

Without hesitation then, she quick cracked it three more times.

Mal screeched and screeched and would not stop.

Claudia continued to whip her back constantly.

Mal felt the whip crack her back and leave lashes.

She just screamed and cried, unable to do anything while blood dripped down her back and her back felt like it was being slashed.

* * *

After about twenty lashes, Claudia stopped.

Mal was still crying as her back bled and stung.

Claudia bowed to everyone as they cheered for her.

Felicia and Desmond both clapped for her.

"That was excellent," said Felicia. "Truly excellent."

She turned to everyone and smiled.

"Who's next?" she asked.

Hands went up again and people yelled out, "Me! Me! Me!"

Mal just yelled out crying while everyone yelled out as well.

Felicia then called on someone that Mal couldn't see at first.

She then looked and saw Yvonne, daughter of Yzma.

The crazed girl whispered into Desmond's ear again.

Desmond nodded and snapped his fingers.

Mal was suddenly back in her chair tied up.

This time, there were lashes on her that hit the back of the chair.

She screamed out in pain loudly as her back hit the chair.

"Why isn't that music to our years?" asked Yvonne. "The screams of the traitor!"

Everyone laughed out loudly.

Mal stared up at the crazed girl.

She saw that she was hiding something behind her back.

Mal didn't bother asking. She didn't want to know.

But soon enough, Yvonne pulled out a sledgehammer.

Everyone cheered when she held it up high.

Mal didn't bother begging.

It wouldn't do her any good.

Yvonne came closer to Mal with the sledgehammer raised high.

She then grabbed it with both hands and slammed it down on Mal's leg.

Mal screamed out in pain as it cracked on her.

Mind-numbing pain filled her entire body.

She felt terrible pain coming from her leg.

As she screamed everyone laughed.

Yvonne then toke the hammer and smashed it down on her other leg.

She screamed out loudly again.

"You feel that!?" yelled Yvonne. "You feel that bitch!?"

Mal just replied by screaming.

"Not the reply I wanted," said Yvonne. "This is!"

She smashed the sledgehammer against Mal's right knee.

That hurt even more than the leg.

Mal screeched out like a banshee.

She thought she was going to lose her voice.

The pain was unbearable.

Yvonne then hit Mal's other knee.

Mal screamed out in pain.

Yvonne then hit them twice again, and Mal felt a crack and screamed.

The bitch had broken her legs.

She couldn't feel them at all.

She only cried out and screamed loudly.

* * *

Mal stared up as Yvonne walked back into the crowd.

Everyone was laughing and cheering and smiling at Mal's pain and suffering.

"Alright guys!" yelled Desmond. "One more before another break!"

Everyone once again raised their hands.

"You!" yelled Desmond.

Mal looked up and saw Skylar, the son, or lion cub, of Scar.

The lion walked out of the crowd and up to Mal.

She once again didn't bother screaming or begging.

Neither did Skylar say a word.

He simply started his torture.

He opened up his mouth and chomped down on Mal's leg.

She screamed out as he bit into her flesh.

The bones in them may had been broken, but she could feel the flesh being torn into by the lion's teeth.

He then bit down on her arms, other legs, shoulders, and then finally her neck.

Mal screamed out loudly.

She bled everywhere that he bit her.

She felt hot blood dripping down her.

It hurt everywhere.

She cried and cried and would not stop.

She felt like lava was being poured everywhere on her.

It was unbearable.

Skylar smiled and walked into the crowd while they all cheered.

"Ok break time!" yelled Felicia. "Let's go!"

Everyone cheered and walked out of the room, leaving Mal crying all alone.

* * *

Mal sat in her chair.

Her back was in sheer pain from the lashes touching the chair.

Bite marks dripped blood over her body.

Her legs were broken and sore.

Her foot still burned but at least she wasn't cold anymore.

But that didn't matter at all.

She was in too much pain to care about that.

She tried to put the image of Ben in her mind.

It kept her happy enough but couldn't ease the pain at all.

"Help me Ben!" she cried. "Please!"

* * *

 **Dear god! So much torture! This will be the recurring theme. Every chapter it will switch between the rescue party and Mal getting tortured. And it will either have three or more torturings. Be prepared!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Help is on the Way

The heroes were waiting in Ben's room.

They had the dwarf book with them, and they were just waiting for the dwarves and Doug.

They needed all of their help at this point.

Mal was in trouble and they needed to hurry.

"How much longer?" yelled Ben frantically.

"Chill out dude," said Carlos. "It takes time for those dwarves to leave the mines."

"Chill out!?" yelled Ben. "My Mal just got her foot burned and god knows what else! We need to get to that damn island fast!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Doug along with all seven dwarves came walking in.

"You called for us?" asked Doug.

"What do ya all need?" asked Grumpy.

"You all know that Mal has been kidnapped and taken to the Isle of the Lost," said Jay.

"Yes," said Sleepy.

He then yawned loudly.

"Very sad," he yawned.

"So what help can…ACHOOO…we do?" asked Sneezy.

Ben showed everyone the book.

"These are dwarf mines," he said. "And right here is a secret dwarf passage to the Isle of the Lost."

The dwarves and Doug looked at it.

"Yep that is definitely it," said Doc. "But that is the old passageway we used to use."

"It's guarded by obstacles and traps that only dwarves would know now," said Bashful. "But we have long forgotten them regrettably."

"What about Doug?" asked Lonnie. "Can he help?"

Everyone stared at Doug.

"Whoa no way I can't!" yelled Doug. "Obstacles? Traps? Too dangerous! I can't!"

"Doug if you don't help us," said Evie. "Mal will be tortured, scarred, bled, and probably killed."

Doug gulped loudly.

"Well…" he stammered.

Dopey, his father, put his hand on his son's shoulder.

Doug looked at his dopey father, who was smiling at him.

Doug stared, and smiled.

"Ok fine," he said. "I will help. I will navigate you guys to the island to save Mal."

Everyone cheered and Ben smiled.

"Thank you Doug," he said. "Go back and gather supplies like all of us are going to do."

"We meet at the dwarf mines as soon as possible," said Chad.

"You got it," said Doug.

Everyone then took off to get ready.

* * *

Ben was busy in his room packing up.

He gathered waters, weapons, and any sort of supplies used to get through obstacles or underground.

No matter what though, he still kept thinking about the picture on Mal's Facebook.

He still couldn't get that image out of his head.

His girlfriend's foot had Traitor burned right on it.

Those children were brutal monsters.

He needed to save Mal right away.

As he was packing, a message beeped on his phone.

He looked at it, shocked that it was from Mal.

He opened it, and screamed.

Three photos of Mal.

First one was her getting whipped, as well as the lashes on her back.

Second one was Mal's leg getting smashed with a sledgehammer.

Third one was her getting bitten.

And on the bottom was a message that read, "I am a traitor. I deserve this."

Ben cringed and growled at the sight.

He grabbed his bag and slammed his phone into his pocket.

"I'm getting to that island right now!" he roared.

* * *

 **They're going! And what torture it is for Ben! More torture next chapter! Doug helping! Blah! Blah! Blah! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	8. Third Torture

Mal was simply waiting for it.

As her back burned in sheer pain and her legs were turning black and blue, she was waiting for it.

She waited for them to come in.

And soon enough, every child came pouring into the room.

She looked up with eyes burned by tears and a throat sore from screaming.

They all laughed and her.

"Ok everyone," said Felicia. "We're changing up the rules now."

"From now on people may work in groups of no more than three to torture this traitor," said Desmond.

Everyone cheered out.

"And this idea was made possible by our next three torturers," said Desmond!"

Mal gulped.

"Three torturers?" she asked in her mind. "Will it be them doing the same torture? Or will I be tortured differently? Oh god! Help me!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by cheering for the three children stepping out into the open.

She looked up and saw Trevor Tremaine, son of Lady Tremaine, Hansel, son of Prince Hans, and Jonathan Jr., human adopted son of Prince John.

They all walked up to her and smiled.

"Shall we do it?" asked Hansel.

"Punish the traitor!" commanded Jonathan Jr.

"Indeed," said Trevor.

Mal saw Trevor pull out from behind his back three walking sticks.

He handed one to both Jonathan Jr. and Hansel.

"I borrowed them from my mom and she doesn't know," he then said. "Just make sure not break them or get too much blood on them."

They all laughed and Mal started gasping.

Before she could scream anything pointless, Trevor took the first swing and whacked Mal in the chest with his walking stick.

It didn't hurt as much as the other things, but it was still painful.

Hansel then whacked Mal in the legs with his, and that was much more painful.

Jonathan Jr. soon joined in and all three of them began beating Mal with sticks.

Mal yelled out in pain as they beat her rapidly.

Everyone simply laughed.

However, this time, it didn't feel like torture to Mal.

This was just brutality and cruelty.

They were beating her rapidly and painfully.

Yet they still took pleasure in it.

And it hurt the most when they whacked Mal's broken legs.

She cried out loudly in pain and agony over this pain that looked like it would never stop.

* * *

Fortunately for Mal, the three did stop eventually.

But she knew there was more in for her right now.

As everyone cheered for the three terrors, Felicia stepped up to obviously pick the next torturer.

"Who wants to go next?" she asked as everyone raised their hands. "You!"

Mal looked up and Layla, the daughter of Ursula, walk out.

She smiled at Desmond, for Mal knew that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

She then walked up to Mal, and proceeded to rub her face with her tentacles coming out from under her dress.

"How are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Go to Hell!" Mal managed to yell.

"We've been living in Hell ever since we stepped foot on this island," said Layla. "But allow me to show you what Hell looks like for where I come from."

Mal was confused.

Layla winked and Desmond and then he snapped his fingers.

Immediately everyone was wearing a mask that looked like a scuba mask.

"What is this?" Mal asked.

"If I were you," said Layla. "I would take a deep breath and hold it."

"What!?" yelled Mal.

All of a sudden, Mal began to feel water on her foot.

She still had feelings in her feet, but barely.

The water then touched Mal's burnt foot, which burned and hurt her, but that made Mal realize what was going on.

The water was rising, and Mal didn't have a breathing mask.

"HELPPPP!" she screamed as the water was rising even faster.

The water touched her lashes and everywhere and hurt her badly.

As she screamed in pain, the water overtook her and the whole room was flooded with water.

Mal closed her mouth quickly when she went underwater in order to save breath, but the water touching her injured parts made it very difficult.

Everyone was laughing through their masks as Mal was struggling to break free while holding her breath and holding back screams.

Yet they knew she was losing.

And soon enough, she couldn't hold her breath and released open her mouth.

Water began to fill her lungs entirely.

She gagged and gurgled as her breath was slowly fading away.

Water replaced it, and it was choking her.

Mal screamed out as she was running out of air.

Millions of air bubbles flowed around her.

She desperately wanted to reach out and suck them all up, but she couldn't.

That was also torture for her.

"Oh don't worry," said Layla suddenly.

Mal's vision was getting blurry due from lack of oxygen.

"I'm not going to let you die," said Layla. "But to prevent that, I'm regrettably going to have to do this!"

She grabbed Mal's cheeks and immediately pressed her own lips on Mal's.

Mal shrieked out.

She was kissing her!

A girl was kissing her!

Mal didn't care that air bubbles were being blown into her.

She cared about both the pain of the water hitting her injuries, and that a fucking girl with tentacles was kissing her.

As soon as Layla saw Mal was filled up, she let go of her face and proceeded to let her suffer and almost drown again.

Mal couldn't stop screaming over the water hurting her, and the water kept filling up her lungs.

She felt death constantly reaching her.

However every time she was close to drowning, Layla came and kept smooching her lips and filling her up.

Even though it kept her alive, that was torture for her as well.

* * *

Soon enough, Layla was finished.

The water began to slowly go down until it was all gone.

Mal coughed constantly, vomiting up water that was in her lungs.

She hacked and gagged while everyone laughed.

She was soaking wet and blood was dripping from every injury she had.

Desmond easily used a spell to dry everyone off while leaving Mal wet and cold.

She was still hacking up water.

"Oh need some help?" asked Layla.

Before Mal could even try to do anything to stop her, Layla began pounding on Mal's chest to help her cough out water.

Mal screamed out in pain, for every time she squeezed, her back was pounded against the chair, touching her lashes.

Mal managed to get the water out, but was not happy.

She glared at Layla as she walked off into the crowd.

"You're welcome," said Layla.

"You're a monster," said Mal. "And a perverted lesbian!"

"Lesbian?" asked Layla. "No I'm actually bisexual."

"It's true," said Desmond.

Everyone laughed.

"And all of that was also actually revenge for the time you put doughnuts in my fish tank," said Layla.

"You're still angry at that!?" groaned Mal.

"Enough," said Desmond. "While you're still wet, we have our next torturer."

"What?" asked Mal. "What does me being wet have to do with that?"

"Allow me to show you," said a voice.

Everyone cheered as Mal saw William Sykes, son of Bill Sykes, walk out into the open.

Mal suddenly saw something in his hand.

It was an electrocuting stick.

Mal screamed out, now knowing what would happen because she was wet.

"NOOOO!" she screamed.

William ignored her and turned on the shocker.

He then pressed it right on Mal's chest.

Electricity flowed through Mal's entire body, shocking her.

She screamed out in pain and agony.

She felt like a thousand lightning bolts were hitting her.

Her brain felt like it was going to explode.

William pressed it hard, and then took it off her.

Everyone cheered out while Mal gasped.

William then took it and pressed it on her shoulder.

Lightning flowed through her again.

It shocked her horribly.

Steam was literally rising from her.

She felt like she was melting.

Her mind was literally about to explode.

She tried hard to think of Ben, but the only thing that came to mind was him getting struck by lightning.

The torture was horrible and everyone just laughed at her.

* * *

Soon enough, William was finished.

He left Mal with steam rising from her body and her twitching.

Mal could barely see, but still could hear.

"Alright we have time for one more before break time!" yelled Felicia. "We need to let this girl have a break after all."

"US!" yelled a voice.

"Very well!" said Felicia. "Come out you two!"

Mal's vision looked blurry, but could make out Percy Mcleach, son of Percival Mcleach, and Megan Medusa, daughter of Madame Medusa.

"Percy is going to do the torturing," said Megan. "I'm just here to help."

Mal couldn't even move to really yell anything.

She did feel Megan grab her fingers on her right hand.

"Let's use her writing hand," she said.

Mal could suddenly see Percy pull out a pair of pliers.

Without being able to scream, Megan took Mal's forefinger and Percy clung the pliers onto it.

He then squeezed hard and a crack was heard as her finger was bent backwards.

Mal screamed out loud.

They were breaking her fingers.

They did the same with every single finger.

She screamed out as her fingers were bent and broken.

She couldn't move them at all.

She was in terrible, agonizing pain.

Everyone just laughed.

* * *

Soon enough, all the fingers on her right hand were broken.

Percy and Megan bowed and walked away.

"Break time!" yelled Desmond. "March troops!"

Everyone walked out of the room, spitting on Mal again.

As if she wasn't wet already, she was now worse.

She was beaten, almost drowned, electrocuted, and now had a hand with broken fingers.

She was literally in Hell, but no matter she did not beg for death.

She kept Ben in her mind.

And she felt it somehow that he was on his way.

* * *

 **Whoa! A lot of torture in this chapter. Which was most brutal? What did you think of Mal getting kissed by a girl? Will those fools ever leave the castle soon? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. The Secret Passageway

Finally, after long last, the whole gang was packed and ready to go.

Everyone met in the throne room.

They all were packed and ready to head to the Isle of the Lost.

"This is it guys," said Ben. "We are about to embark on a quest to the island full of evil to rescue Mal."

"Even as we speak," said Evie. "Those monsters are torturing Mal."

"And we're going to kill all them when we find them!" yelled Jay.

Everyone stared at Jay.

"What?" he asked. "Don't villains deserve death?"

"If they did, do you think the Isle of the Lost would've been created?" asked Audrey.

Jay was silent.

"Even though their torturing my Mal!" yelled Ben. "Killing them will make us worse than they are!"

"Ok are we arguing about execution?" asked Chad. "Or are we going to save Mal?"

"He's right," said Lonnie. "If we are going to save before…something bad happens…then we better go now."

"Then let's go," said Carlos. "Off to the Isle of the Lost!"

* * *

As the gang walked out of the castle, people were outside cheering for them.

The kingdom had been informed about Mal's kidnapping, and since Mal was practically a hero to all Auradon, they cared about her and wanted her back safe and sound.

Ben, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Chad, Doug, Audrey, Lonnie, and Jane, all waved to everyone as they marched off towards the old dwarf mines where the passageway was said to be.

Once there, only Doug would be able to find it.

No matter what though, they were all still terrified.

Even though they were being cheered on, they would be navigating through dangerous passages and traps.

However, in the end it would be all worth it if they rescued Mal in time.

And they knew they would save her.

They had to.

* * *

After leaving the kingdom, the gang was at the mines few minutes later.

They all turned on flashlights and headed inside.

It was dark inside, for this mine had not been touched in a long time.

Ben was trying to read the book in order to find the location of the entrance.

"This book is not helping," he said.

Doug was in the front trying to do whatever he could to find the entrance with his "dwarf senses."

"Anything Dougy?" asked Carlos.

"Sorry no," said Doug. "But I'll keep trying."

They all groaned but still kept walking.

However, after 10 minutes of walking, they still had nothing.

They even feared that they were lost.

"Goddammit!" yelled Audrey. "We've been walking for so long and I'm tired!"

"This walking is worth Mal's life!" yelled Jane.

"Anything dwarf boy!?" yelled Chad.

Doug was now against the wall trying to feel for anything.

But nothing sadly.

"I'm sorry everyone," said Doug. "But I can't just find the dwarf in me to do this."

But suddenly, before everyone could groan again, Doug felt something on the wall and skidded to a stop.

"Hold it guys!" he yelled.

Everyone surrounded him as he stared at the wall.

He was staring specifically at one rock in the wall.

"What it is?" asked Jay.

"This rock I felt," said Doug. "It feels like…plastic."

He grabbed the rock, and suddenly he could feel some sort of knowledge in his mind.

It was like he knew everything now.

He was see a code combination before him, again began twisting and turning the rock different ways.

After a couple of turns, he then pushed it in.

Everyone stepped back when the wall began rumbling.

Like magic, the wall began to open up and reveal a door with a long hallway.

Torches on the wall began to light up.

Everyone stared at each other and cheered.

"We found it!" yelled Evie.

"Finally!" yelled Lonnie.

"I'm coming Mal!" yelled Ben.

Without thinking he ran inside the hallway.

Everyone had to stop cheering and run after him.

But suddenly, when they walked in, the door behind them closed immediately.

Everyone stopped and looked back.

"I guess that was to prevent villains from escaping," said Carlos.

"Well there's no turning back now," said Chad.

"There was never any turning back," said Ben.

Everyone nodded and walked along.

They were going to save Mal.

* * *

 **They are on their way to the Isle of the Lost. They must overcome obstacles while Mal undergoes another torture session. I think my next one will be more brutal. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Fourth Torture

Mal couldn't take it anymore.

She was now desperately struggling to break free of her chains.

She didn't if she had to crawl her way out of here.

She just wanted to get out of this hell.

She wished she could use magic like everyone else.

But sadly she never learned magic.

"LET ME OUT!" she screamed despite her sore throat. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT YOU MOTHERFUCKING MONSTERS!"

The door slammed open and everyone was standing outside.

"Did someone say they wanted monsters?" asked Desmond. "Well here we are!"

"No! No! No!" yelled Mal.

Everyone still filed in ignoring her screams.

"You should by now we're not going to stop," said Felicia. "You deserve punishment. You deserve pain. You deserve to have you mind melted and bled dry."

"You're a monster," said Mal. "And you too Desmond!"

"Well I try," said Desmond. "Now who else wants to be a monster?"

Everyone raised their hands and Felicia picked on.

Mal saw a geeky girl with white hair, glasses, braces, and wearing a dress and black dress jacket walk out.

It was Daisy Bellwether, adopted daughter of Dawn Bellwether.

She was pushing a tray with vials of liquid, and a shot needle.

"Wh…what's that?" asked Mal.

"Oh just a special serum made by Douglas," said Daisy.

Douglas was the adopted son of Doug, Dawn Bellwether's ram worker and Daisy's best friend.

Doug was a scientist who made the Night howlers, so Mal knew what was in store for was not good.

"It's a powerful hallucinogen that will surely have effects we're going to enjoy," said Daisy.

Mal screamed and struggled to get away.

Daisy took a needle and stuck it into one of the bottle, and sucked up the drug.

She walked over to Mal holding the needle point up and smiling like a mad scientist.

Mal could've easily kicked her away if he legs weren't broken and free.

Daisy then took Mal's arm and stuck the needle into her arm.

Mal screamed out.

"Please try to struggle and fight it," said Daisy. "It will hurt much more."

She then injected it into Mal who screamed out in pain.

She took the needle out and waited for it to work.

Mal started struggling and struggling as the drugs were flowing through her.

All of sudden, Mal started to see blurriness.

She went completely blind, unable to see anything.

Suddenly, her vision returned and she found herself no longer in the chair, tied up, or even scarred.

She was in her own bed back at Auradon.

"What the fuck?" she asked. "Where am I?"

She slowly got out of bed, seeing that she was wearing pajamas.

She saw that Evie wasn't in her bed.

She slowly walked out of her room and roamed around the castle.

No one was there, not even Ben or Fairy Godmother or anyone.

After looking around the castle, she decided to go outside.

But once she opened the doors, she screamed.

All of Auradon was in flames.

Everyone was dead and fire scorched the earth.

The barrier on the Isle of the Lost was destroyed, which meant one thing.

The villains got free and they were burning Auradon.

And in the distance, she saw her.

Her own mother, Maleficent, as a dragon, stood tall and evil and breathed fire everywhere.

"MOTHER!" Mal screamed. "STOP!"

Maleficent looked down at Mal and smiled.

"My child!" she yelled. "I have something for you!"

She reached down and then threw something at her.

She screamed as she saw it was the dead bodies of Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben.

She screamed out loudly.

"This is what a traitor deserves!" Maleficent roared. "Now die!"

Maleficent then breathed fire at Mal who screamed loudly.

Back in the real world, Mal was screaming out loudly as she was hallucinating all of this.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP!" she screamed. "HELPPPPPPP!"

Everyone laughed out as Daisy smiled.

They all watched Mal scream at things that weren't even there.

It was just brutal.

* * *

Soon enough, the hallucinogens wore off.

Mal found herself back in the real world, and everyone laughing at her.

She glared at Daisy.

"That was not funny!" she growled. "That was cruel!"

"How about I dose you with acid next?" asked Daisy. "And I mean toxic acid."

She pulled out a bottle with bubbling liquid and Mal screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, goat girl!" yelled Desmond. "Torture! Not kill! And anyway your turn is up."

Daisy groaned but got happy when everyone cheered for her.

She joined the crowd while Desmond prepared to pick the next person.

"Oh boy!" he said. "I'm going to enjoy what this guy has in store!"

Everyone cheered out and Mal looked at Horgarath, the adopted son of the Horned King, come out into the open.

Mal gulped.

Everyone used to fear Horgarath because he was the son of a demon, but now apparently everyone liked him.

But Mal was still scared of him, and now more scared of what he would do to her now that he has magic.

"I've been looking forward to doing this," said Horgarath.

"Do what?" asked Mal timidly.

Horgarath held out his hands and made a realistic demon roar.

Mal suddenly saw tons of ghost fly out of the ground.

"My spirits of the dead have been waiting for some fun," said Horgarath.

He then stared at all of them and pointed at Mal.

"There is your fun!" he yelled. "Enjoy!"

All the ghosts laughed and Mal didn't understand what was going on.

But then suddenly one ghost came out of the crowd and charged at Mal.

It then literally went inside her.

Mal screamed out at first in fear, but then it turned into sheer pain.

The spirit was tearing her apart in the inside.

Her soul was being tortured.

Her very life was being tore apart.

She screamed out constantly until the ghost was finished and came out of her back, vanishing immediately.

Mal gasped and cried out in pain, and then another ghost came and did the same.

It went into her and started tearing at her soul.

She screamed out loudly and cried constantly.

Her soul felt like it was being torn apart.

Mal constantly tried to think of her friends, but the tearing of her soul was messing with her mind.

There were twenty ghosts when they started, and Mal saw that eighteen more would be flying into her.

She screeched every time they went into her and everyone howled with laughter and cheered for Horgarath.

Mal cried and screamed while she felt torn inside.

She felt practically dead.

* * *

After everyone ghost had their fun, Horgarath was done.

Mal was left paralyzed in her chair, barely able to breath.

Horgarath bowed to everyone and walked into the crowd.

Mal regained consciousness when Desmond picked their final torturer for this session.

She looked up and saw Ginny Gothel, daughter of Mother Gothel, step out.

Mal looked in her hand and saw her holding something.

She walked up to Mal and stood above her.

"I've been waiting for this for so long," she said. "For my turn."

"What are you going to do?" asked Mal. "Turn me into a personal fountain of youth like your mother did to Rapunzel?"

"Oh no," said Ginny. "But that beauty of yours is what I'm going to deal with."

"What?" asked Mal.

Ginny showed her what she was holding.

It was a scalpel.

Mal stared with eyes wide open.

"I'm going to use this to make you ugly," said Ginny. "I will take away all your beauty."

"No please!" yelled Mal. "Stop this! Please!"

Ginny smiled and bent down.

She then took the scalpel and made on slice across her chest.

Mal screamed out in pain.

She made a deep cut that began bleeding immediately.

Everyone cheered out loudly.

Mal screamed as she made another slash on her stomach.

"One there," said Ginny.

She then sliced on her arm, and then on her rib, and then on her chest again making an X.

Mal screamed out in so much pain.

"Don't bleed her to death," warned Desmond.

"I'm doing whatever it takes to take away her beauty," said Ginny.

Mal gasped and screamed in pain.

Blood was pouring from each of her cuts.

Mind-numbing, boiling, pain flowed through her body and veins.

Blood dripped all over her.

Ginny giggled as she cut her broken legs and arms, and made even more slashes on her stomach and body.

Mal was pouring her eyes out in tears.

It hurt so much.

Never had she felt so much pain.

"The body is done," said Ginny. "And lastly, the face."

She took the scalpel and put it under Mal's eye.

She made a slash across there and then the other side.

Mal screamed the loudest at those parts.

She cried and screamed in pain.

Her tears mixed with the blood that dripped from her face and made it drip everywhere.

She was a slashed, bloodstained girl to all the eyes of the laughing children.

* * *

Ginny stood up when she was done with her torture.

She flicked the blood off her knife and walked away.

Mal continued to cry as everyone walked out of the room for break time.

She just couldn't stop crying.

The pain was unbearable and excruciating.

Her body was dripping and covered in blood.

And she knew the monsters wouldn't be giving her a bath.

She just cried in silence, and begged for Ben to come for her.

"Help…." She sobbed. "HELP!"

* * *

 **I should've been asking this for every chapter. What torture method was the most brutal in this one? Dear god they were all dark, but the knife cutting was always my favorite method. Will the heroes actually get a move on? (Only I control that! Tee-hee!) Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**

 **(I have a request. Can you spread the word of this story to other Descendants Fanfiction writers? It would mean a lot to me if you helped me. Thank you dearies!)**


	11. Crossing the Lava Pit

Everyone wandered through the tunnel which went on and on.

Torches kept lighting up as they walked down.

"How much further is this?" asked Carlos.

"I have no idea," said Doug. "But there doesn't seem to be any turns."

"So keep going straight," said Ben. "And hurry!"

"Ben I know you want to save Mal," said Evie. "But slow down! You could get yourself killed."

"We have no idea what lurks down here," said Jay. "So we have to be careful."

Ben uneasily nodded.

He couldn't think of anything other than saving Mal.

So they kept walking on.

* * *

Soon enough they could see light up ahead.

Ben pushed by and ran up.

"The exit!" he yelled. "My god this was so…"

He reached the light, but then skidded to a stop.

"NOT EASY!" he suddenly yelled.

Everyone caught and saw why he stopped.

The light wasn't from the sun.

It was from a cavern with a huge and wide river full of lava.

Hot, boiling, bubbling lava that would burn any of the heroes to a crisp on impact.

There were also a bunch of rocks making a pathway that required jumping from to the other side.

"Seriously?" asked Audrey. "The dwarves built a lava river!?"

"I guess any precaution was made to prevent villains from leaving the island," said Chad.

Everyone stared at the different stones.

"These don't even look sturdy!" yelled Jane.

"It doesn't matter," said Ben. "We're getting over to get Mal!"

"Jay you go first!" yelled Carlos.

"What!?" yelled Jay. "Why me?"

"Because you're the most athletic and skilled," said Carlos.

"Well…okay…" he sighed.

"Do it for Mal!" yelled Evie.

"Fine!" yelled Jay.

He looked out at the different stones.

He saw the one closest to him, took a deep breath, and then he jumped.

Everyone held their breath as Jay landed on the stone.

Jay held his breath as well, and then saw the stone didn't move.

He breathed happily and everyone cheered.

Jay then began jumping to the next stone, which he successfully landed.

He continued to jump to stone to stone that was reachable, until he actually made it to the other side.

Everyone cheered loudly.

"OK!" yelled Jay. "Come on over! But not all at once!"

But however, because Jay was so far, everyone couldn't hear him well.

"What did he say?" asked Lonnie.

"I think he said all at once," said Ben.

"Then let's go!" yelled Audrey.

Everyone immediately began jumping carefully onto stones, following Jay's path.

"Wait no!" yelled Jay. "They still don't look sturdy!"

They still couldn't hear him.

He fearfully watched everyone jump across each one, but it looked like everyone was doing fine.

Carlos made it first, then Ben, then Chad, then Audrey, then Doug, and then Lonnie.

Evie helped Jane get over first.

She was standing on a pillar close to the other side.

"Jump Evie!" yelled Carlos. "I'll catch you."

Evie blushed a little, and then she to jump.

But then, before she could jump disaster struck.

Her weight she was going to use to jump pushed down on the rock, and it began to crumble.

The rock shock and Evie screamed.

"EVIIIIEEEEE!" everyone screamed.

The rock broke apart a bit and then it fell towards the other side.

However, it was too late for Evie to grab on, and she fell into the pit below.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Carlos screamed.

They heard the rock plunge into the lava and everyone dashed to the edge.

Evie was thankfully holding onto the side of the wall for dear life.

She managed to grab a sturdy rock before she could fall.

She was in the middle between the top and the lava below.

"Evie!" yelled Doug. "Are you okay!?"

"Help me!" cried Evie. "Please!"

"Don't worry!" yelled Jay. "We'll save you!"

"Everything will be…" Audrey began to yell.

Suddenly, an alarm began to beep.

A rumbling was heard and suddenly everyone saw something horrific below.

The lava below was rising.

And it was going to consume Evie.

"Holy shit!" yelled Chad. "An emergency protocol!?"

"Probably for any villains who could fly!" yelled Lonnie.

"Well since Evie can't fly, it's not moving fast!" yelled Jane.

"Then we need to act fast!" yelled Doug. "Because I have no idea how to stop this!"

Everyone looked around for something, and then Carlos spotted it literally right in front of them.

A pair of poles in the middle of the edge of the pit with ropes tied around them.

"THERE!" he yelled.

Everyone ran for them.

"Those must've been from a rope bridge that used to be here!" yelled Jay.

"Well dwarves couldn't exactly transport by jumping!" yelled Lonnie.

"Never mind that!" yelled Ben. "Help Evie!"

Everyone quickly began to unwrap the ropes.

Carlos looked down and saw the lava get higher.

"Tie it around me!" he yelled. "I'm the lightest so hoist me down and I'll get her!"

"Fine!" yelled Chad. "Just save her!"

They quickly wrapped the rope around Carlos' waist and brought him to the edge.

The lava was now close to Evie's feet.

"Not to be rude but I am about to piss my pants!" she cried. "HELP!"

Everyone gripped the rope and Carlos jumped down.

Everyone began lowered him towards Evie.

"Faster!" yelled Carlos.

"Can't!" yelled Ben. "We'll accidentally plunge you in the lava!"

Carlos sighed as he slowly got closer to Evie.

Evie was crying, yelling that she was going to die.

Soon enough he got close enough to her.

"Grab my hand!" he yelled.

Evie stared at it and them him.

"I…I CAN'T!" she cried.

"Babe do it now or you'll be fried chicken!" yelled Carlos.

Evie gulped and then quickly let go of the rock with one hand and reached out.

She immediately grabbed Carlos' hand.

Carlos smiled, until he felt disaster.

The rope around his waist was unraveling.

"No!" he yelled. "NOOO!"

Everyone could feel Carlos getting lighter, until they realized what was happening.

"PULL ME UP!" yelled Carlos. "PULL US UP!"

The gang started to, but the rope became undone.

Carlos screamed out and grabbed the rope before it was out of his reach.

Evie was pulled from the rock and now dangling by Carlos' hand.

The lava was right at Evie's feet, which forced her to raise her legs.

It made it heavier.

"Guys!" yelled Carlos. "PULL US THE FUCK UP NOW!"

"On three everyone!" yelled Ben. "One! Tw…"

"FUCKING THREE!" yelled Chad.

Everyone ran back with all their might pulling the rope.

Carlos and Evie were quickly pulled up.

The lava kept rising and rising and both of them were about a second away from plunging in.

Carlos could feel his sweaty hand slipping and he was on the verge of crying.

But with enough strength, Evie and Carlos were pulled up over the edge and to safety.

As they were pulled up, Carlos fell back and Evie fell on top of him.

Carlos let go of the rope and gasped out in relief.

Everyone ran over to them, and then saw something else relieving.

The lava stopped rising and began to drain back down.

The alarm stopped and everyone was safe.

* * *

Carlos kept gasping and them he looked up.

He saw Evie was on top of him.

Evie then slowly got up and found herself staring into Carlos' eyes.

They both stared at one another while everyone watched.

"You…you saved me!" said Evie.

"Uh…uh…of course!" said Carlos. "I…I…I couldn't let you die!"

Evie smiled, and then without hesitation she pressed her lips right down on Carlos'.

Carlos' gasped under Evie's lips and everyone stared wide-eyed.

Audrey's face was red and kept constantly eyeing Ben and Chad.

Doug smiled sheepishly.

The others said nothing.

After a few seconds, Evie released her lips.

She got off of Carlos' and they both stared at one another again.

"My hero," she said.

Carlos just stared.

"Uh…thanks?" he asked. "Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Sure," said Evie.

"So I can do this!" he yelled.

As he got up he put his arms under Evie's legs and her arms and began carrying her bridal style.

They both laughed and began walking along.

"Come on everyone!" yelled Carlos. "High-hoe! High-hoe! It's off to save Mal we go!"

He sang that while he and Evie wandered off.

Everyone stayed back a few seconds.

"Evie was almost killed and now she and Carlos are a couple?" asked Audrey.

"That's true love for you," said Jane.

"Speaking of love Carlos is right!" yelled Ben. "High-hoe! Off to save Mal we go!"

He darted off following Evie and Carlos and everyone soon followed.

They headed on to save Mal.

* * *

 **I don't know if you know this, but I totally ship Evie and Carlos. I always have. They are perfect, so I dedicated this scene for it. Next up more torture! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Fifth Torture

The villain children laughed and talked amongst each other as they headed back to their torture room.

"I love her screams," said Layla. "I wish I could record them and listen to them all day."

"Before we end her, I have to a picture of what we turn her into," said Horgarath.

"You'll all get your chances," said Desmond. "But right now we…"

Suddenly, Felicia came to a stop, and so did everyone follow.

"Hold up!" she yelled.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"I hear…" she started to say.

Suddenly everyone could hear it.

Screaming!

"MAL!" yelled Felicia.

Everyone darted towards the room and burst open the door.

Desmond and Felicia gasped and so did everyone else once they saw what was happening.

Mal was enclosed in a huge black container that looked like it was moving piece by piece.

"HELP!" Mal screamed. "I…CAN'T…BREATHE!"

"She is going to die!" yelled Felicia.

She looked back at all the children.

"Whoever's doing this end it!" she yelled.

Almost immediately, the container broke down into pieces.

Mal was freed from at least the thing, but she was gasping for breath and still bloody and scarred.

Desmond and Felicia went to investigate the black things.

Felicia picked up a piece.

"A mircobot!" she yelled.

Everyone gasped and then stared straight at Yuki, the daughter of Yokai.

She tried to hide her face behind her mask.

"So you thought you would have fun and torture her while we're on break?" asked Desmond angrily.

"Uhhhh…" stammered Yuki.

"And you almost kill her?" asked Felicia. "She is not to die until we are done!"

Yuki sighed and walked to the back of the crowd.

* * *

After all the microbots were picked up and disposed of, Desmond and Felicia went back to announcing.

"Well then," said Desmond. "Let us continue our fun!"

Everyone cheered out.

"So who wants to go next?" asked Desmond.

"ME!" yelled one voice.

"Come on!" yelled Desmond.

Mal looked up and saw a face that regrettably made her laugh.

The face of Raoul Ratigan, adopted son of Professor Ratigan, always made her laugh.

It was because of the fake mouse nose his father made him wear.

And that laugh made Raoul angry once again.

"At least now I can finally take out that anger on you," said Raoul.

He walked up to her smoking from his cigarette holder.

He smiled wickedly at her, and then with quick reflexes he slammed his lit cigarette on Mal's arm.

Mal screamed out loudly as the horrid thing burned into her flesh.

She attempted to hold back her screams by biting down on her lip.

She didn't want to satisfy anyone else with her screams, but the minute she tasted blood on her lip, she let go and screamed out.

Raoul continued to press down hard, burning her terribly.

It was almost like her arm was on fire and everyone laughed at her.

* * *

Thankfully for Mal, it didn't last long because the cigarette became useless and went out.

Raoul flicked away the useless bud and walked back to everyone and they cheered for her.

"Thanks for that," said Felicia. "Now put your hands together for our next player! And that is…"

Everyone who didn't go raised their hands.

Mal could see it looked like not that many left.

"YOU!" yelled Felicia.

Mal could hear a deep cheery voice and looked up to see who Felicia picked.

It was a boy, or at least everyone thought it was a boy.

It was more like a mummy made out of a sack, stitched together, and filled with bugs.

It was Oogie Boogie's son that he made himself like Frankenstein.

It was Bobo.

The thing walked up to Mal, thrusting his hands up while everyone cheered.

Mal could see a pair of dice in his hands.

"Let's gamble," he said. "For the number of how many I send on you."

"What?" asked Mal. "How many what?"

Bobo threw the dice on the ground and they bounced a few times.

He bent down as the diced rolled on two ones.

"WHAT!?" he yelled. "Snake Eyes!?"

He stood up and stomped down on the ground angrily.

He then looked down and saw the dice change to two threes.

"SIX!" he yelled. "That's fair enough!"

"Six what!?" yelled Mal.

Bobo smiled.

"Six bugs I'm using to torture you," he said.

"WHAT!?" yelled Mal. "NO!"

Bobo whistled and suddenly Mal could hear rustling of feet.

She could then see them coming.

About tons of red fire ants were running scurrying towards her.

Some of the children yelped out and got out of their way.

"And don't worry," said Bobo. "None of my bugs will kill you despite what kind they are."

Mal screamed out as the ants began crawling onto her bare skin.

As soon as they were on her, they began biting her.

It hurt very much, and she could feel venom.

But as Bobo said, it would not kill her.

Soon she could see all the five other insects coming at her.

Bees and mosquitos flew around her, and began biting and stinging her.

She screamed out as the bees hurt.

Thankfully they didn't hit her anywhere fatal.

The mosquitos were terrible, for everywhere they bit her she could not scratch them.

That was unbearable.

Next she screamed loudly as spiders crawled over her with the ants, followed by finally centipedes.

The centipedes just tortured her crawling over her, and the spiders crawled and bit her.

She was covered in bugs that bit, stung, and crawled over her.

She screamed out loudly.

Her voice practically was about to break.

Everyone laughed at her happily.

They loved her pain and suffering.

Mal could only scream and cry and suffer itches she could not scratch.

* * *

Soon enough, the bugs all went away when Bobo was done.

She was still in pain and itching, yet no one would scratch it for her.

At least that's what she thought.

For the next person yelled out she would like to scratch her.

She felt happy for a sec, until she saw who it was.

It Holly Roger, or H.R., Hook, the daughter or Captain Hook.

She was Jay's rival, but also hated Mal.

And she was holding a pirate hook in her hand.

"I "borrowed" this from my father," she said. "And I would like to help scratch those itches, with this!"

"Uh actually no!" yelled Mal. "I'm fine with suffering!"

"No," said H.R. taking the hook. "I INSIST!"

She took the hook and scratched Mal on her arm with it.

Mal yelled out loudly as she cut deep into her arm.

She didn't even hit one of the areas it itched.

She took the hook out and blood gushed out.

She took the hook again and scratched her on the chest.

Mal screamed out again.

She almost thought she hit her heart.

She constantly scratched her everywhere, even on the back across her lashes.

She screamed out and cried.

She wanted it to end.

She wanted it to be over.

She began to scream the words she swore not to yell.

"Stop it please!" she cried. "Kill me!"

H.R. suddenly stopped and everyone gasped.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Mal cried. "Please kill me!"

Everyone paused for a moment, and then laughed.

"You're no good to us dead," said Desmond. "We need you alive for right now."

"Continue torturing her H.R.," said Felicia.

"My pleasure," said H.R.

She continued to cut in deep in her flesh.

She screamed and cried out.

It was worse than when Ginny cut her.

This was worse pain.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She wanted to be dead.

She just wanted the pain to end.

* * *

Soon enough H.R. stopped.

She had cut her so many times that she was gushing blood.

"We'll make sure you don't bleed to death," said Desmond as he and everyone filed out.

"I hope I do," cried Mal.

Everyone laughed and then everyone left her alone.

Mal just cried and sobbed in the darkness.

"If I can't have death," she said. "THEN PLEASE HELP ME BEN!"

She cried and cried and wasn't even aware that Ben was on his way.

* * *

 **Wow that was brutal. I hope all you girls got grossed out by the bugs. Tell me if you did. Look for more coming up!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Riddles

The gang continued to walk along through the dwarf death maze as they called it.

Evie and Carlos were happily leading, chatting amongst each other about their new relationship.

Everyone could see upsetness and jealousy on Ben's face.

"You keep thinking of Mal don't you?" asked Chad.

"They shouldn't be doing that," said Ben. "Starting a relationship when mine might end."

"Ben I promise you, as your ex, that I will not let those kids kill Mal," said Audrey.

"None of us will," said Doug.

"Let's hope," said Ben.

* * *

They continued to walk on following Evie and Carlos, until they both came to a stop.

The gang caught up with them and they all found themselves in a huge room filled with sand and with a huge gate door at the other side.

It was however closed shut.

"What is this?" asked Lonnie.

Everyone stared at Doug.

"Don't look at me," he said. "I have no idea."

Suddenly, everyone felt rumbling from under them.

They all looked down and saw the sand rising up and forming some kind of figure.

It was a giant with some Egyptian looking headgear.

It was a Sphinx.

"Oh great not a sphinx!" yelled Evie. "Those damn things and their riddles!"

"Well apparently he's not letting us go by," said Jay.

The Sphinx looked down at everyone fiercely.

"Uh…hello?" asked Carlos.

"You dare cross paths with the mighty sphinx!" yelled the sphinx. "Answer my three riddles, or render you're lives extinct!"

"Riddles!" exclaimed Jane. "Of course they would make this a trial."

"Fine!" yelled Ben. "Bring it on!"

The sphinx nodded.

"First one," it said. "There are four brothers in this world that were all born together. The first runs and never wearies. The second eats and is never full. The third drinks and is always thirsty. The fourth sings a song that is never good. Who are they?"

Everyone just stared puzzled.

"What?" asked Audrey.

"Once more!" yelled the sphinx. "There are four brothers in this world that were all born together. The first runs and never wearies. The second eats and is never full. The third drinks and is always thirsty. The fourth sings a song that is never good. Who are they?"

Everyone huddled together and discussed.

"Four brothers," said Ben. "Should they be famous or ancient?"

"Maybe "four brothers" is a metaphor or something," said Jay. "Maybe it just means four things."

"Ok then!" said Evie. "Start narrowing things that are four!"

"The first one runs and never wearies," said Jane.

"The seconds eats but never is full," said Lonnie.

"The third drinks but is always thirsty," said Chad.

"And finally the fourth sings a song that's bad," said Carlos.

"Anything guys?" asked Jay.

"I think I have it!" yelled Doug. "The elements!"

"The elements?" asked Ben.

"Water runs, like a stream," said Doug. "Fire eats, or consumes, everything it touches. Earth always absorbs, or drinks, water. And finally, the wind is an unpleasant song."

"Correct dwarf boy," said the sphinx.

"Wow," said Evie. "Amazing."

"These are dwarf traps and mines," said Lonnie. "Maybe we should rely on Doug."

"Ok," said Doug. "Next riddle!"

"Very well," said the sphinx. "I can't be seen, I can't be touched. When you see me you can't have me forever. I can give you anything you want, but when I'm gone everything is normal again. What am I? "

"Uhhh…" stammered Doug.

"Wait I know!" yelled Jane. "A wish! You can't keep a wish but it gives you what you want! It's a wish!"

The sphinx closed it eyes and seemingly nodded.

"Very smart fairy girl," said Audrey.

Jane smiled, and then was slammed into the wall by the giant paw of the sphinx.

"INCORRECT!" roared the sphinx. "IF THE RIDDLE IS NOT ANSWERED IN TIME, SHE WILL BE KILLED!"

"Hey wait that's not fair!" yelled Jay.

Doug ran to Jane as the sphinx was about to attack again.

"HELP GUYS!" yelled Doug. "THINK!"

The sphinx swung it's paw back.

"What about just magic!" yelled Evie. "That could work!"

The sphinx roared.

"WRONG AGAIN!"

Jane screamed out as the sphinx swung.

But Doug stood his ground, and as it struck, he held back the paw with unbelievable strength.

"WHAT THE!?" yelled everyone.

"I guess it's because I'm a dwarf!" yelled Doug. "Now help me answer!"

"Wait I got it!" yelled Evie. "A dream!"

The sphinx gasped and the released his paw.

"Correct," it said.

Doug gasped heavily, drained of strength he didn't know he had.

"Y…you saved me!" yelled Jane.

Without hesitation, she spun Doug around and kissed his lips.

Everyone gasped.

"Wow," said Chad. "Everyone's finding a lover."

"Yup," said Jay.

Almost suddenly then, Chad felt Audrey creeping up on him, while Jay felt Lonnie creeping on him.

"Enough with the love we have a Mal to save!" yelled Ben. "Final riddle!"

"As you wish," said the sphinx. "And that kiss may help you."

"What?" asked Doug.

"The riddle," said the sphinx. "I can start a war or end one, I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless, I might be snared with a glance, but no force can compel me to stay; What am I?"

"Omg I know this," said Ben. "Every hero knows it."

"LOVE!" everyone yelled.

The sphinx was smiling wickedly, thinking he would trick them, but then frowned.

"Oh bullocks," it said.

"Now let us pass!" yelled Ben.

"As you wish," said the sphinx. "Continue your journey to the Isle of the Lost!"

The sphinx then broke down into sand, and suddenly the huge gate opened.

* * *

Evie and Carlos once again started ahead, but this time Ben tried to keep up so he could be first and not look at the lovebirds.

Especially the new ones, Doug and Jane, who tailed behind.

Jay and Chad followed them, with Lonnie and Audrey staying close.

They all headed to save Mal.

* * *

 **Some riddles eh? I want to know if you all tried to answer them before you saw the answers. Anyway, more torture up next, and after the next torture we will have a big surprise. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Sixth Torture

Mal cried and cried all alone.

The hook scratches covered her body with blood.

There were puddles of dry blood from previous cuts and lashes and now new puddles of wet blood.

Her right hand had broken fingers and her foot still had Traitor burned on it.

She regretted begging for death however.

She was not ready to give up.

And she was going to try to show everyone that once they came back.

* * *

And a few seconds later, everyone came pouring in.

"Hurry, hurry!" said Desmond. "Everyone step right up! Torture galore!"

Everyone cheered out loudly.

"So then, this traitor has gotten so much," said Felicia. "And yet, she hasn't gotten enough."

"So who wants to go next?" asked Desmond.

Everyone who didn't go raised their hands.

Mal tried to look stern and determined, despite tears kept rushing down her face.

"You two! Go!" said Desmond.

Mal heard the word two, followed by those annoying voices.

The same ones that kidnapped her.

She saw the Gaston twins walked out into the open.

But that's not all she saw.

She saw on both of their hands a pair of brass knuckles.

"Hoist her!" yelled Gaston Jr.

Desmond nodded and snapped his fingers.

Mal was now out of the chair and held up by her arms by a chain tied to the ceiling.

It hurt much more, the scratches being almost pulled up.

She was dangling in the air as the Gastons circled her.

"Get a load of this!" yelled Gaston Jr.

He took his knuckles and punched Mal right in her gut.

She yelled out in pain, almost feeling like her insides were being pushed out.

She yelled out in pain instead of screaming.

Yet everyone still laughed.

"How's this for a traitor!?" yelled Gaston III.

He punched Mal this time right in her face.

Mal yelled out again.

Her nose began to bleed.

"Together!" yelled the Gastons both.

They both began punching Mal repeatedly everywhere.

She yelled out in pain as they treated her like a punching bag.

It was painful and her nose was throbbing.

She thought she had a black eye now.

It was brutal, just like with the sticks.

* * *

The Gastons soon had their fill and stopped punching her.

They bowed to everyone before walking away.

Mal was left dangling still, and now beaten brutally.

"Keep her dangling," said a new voice, female. "I want her like that for my turn."

"Then go!" said Felicia.

Mal looked down and saw Sherry Khan, the tiger child of Shere Khan.

The tiger walked up to Mal and smiled.

All was silent for a second.

Then suddenly, Sherry roared and slashed Mal across her stomach with her claws.

Mal gasped first, then screeched out loudly at the suddenly attack.

Her stomach had three huge claw marks dripping blood.

Mal screamed out as everyone laughed.

Sherry smiled, and clawed Mal everywhere.

Even though she was being clawed, she was surprised her underwear was ripped off by now.

She guessed that no one wanted to see her naked.

But she couldn't think of that now.

Sherry clawed her sensitive and lashed back and she howled in pain.

It was brutal, and terrible.

Mind numbing pain coated her.

It felt like lava being poured all over her.

She just couldn't take it.

It was terribly painful, and it hurt more than a bitch.

She couldn't even think of the words to describe what she was going through.

* * *

After a while Sherry was done clawing her, she walked away.

Mal cried and dangled and everyone cheered.

"We have one more torture to do," said Desmond. "Come on out man!"

Mal looked up and saw Flash, the son of Turbo, come out into the open.

"Time to do something flash-tastic!" yelled Flash yelling his catchphrase he based off of his father's.

He walked up to Mal, and suddenly Mal was back in her chair.

Just then Flash put a virtual reality headset on her face and over her eyes.

It had phone in that was ready to play a video.

"I made this myself," said Flash. "Enjoy it!"

He pushed the play button and everyone stepped back.

Suddenly it started playing loud music and sounds.

Mal was shocked and began seeing flashes of lights constantly.

She could constantly see the word Traitor on each scene of the video.

In the background of the loud music it also repeatedly said traitor in a normal voice.

At first Mal was annoyed, but then it started affecting her.

She kept blinking constantly and twitching.

It was affecting her mind.

This was mental torture.

After five minutes of the same things, Mal was gasping and screaming.

"NO! NO! I'M NOT A TRAITOR!" she yelled. "SHUT IT OFF! OH GOD!"

Her mind was numb and her eyes were on fire.

This was the worst mental pain she has felt during this whole ordeal.

She couldn't even hear herself think or hear everyone laughing.

The only word she heard was Traitor.

It was mind-numbing and she could just not take it.

* * *

The video lasted ten minutes, and finally Flash took it away.

Mal was left with a traumatized look on her face.

She gasped and croaked.

Everyone laughed out loudly and began to walk out of the room.

Mal could not move or think.

Traitor.

That was all that was coming to her.

She saw the word Traitor.

She heard the word Traitor.

She felt like a traitor.

"I'm a traitor…" she croaked. "I'M A FUCKING TRAITOR!"

She cried her eyes out as she was left once again all alone.

* * *

 **That torture scene at the end came from Lost if you've seen it. The Others did something similar to Carl. Up next I promised you a big surprise. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Attempted Escape

It took long enough, but Mal managed to recover from the video Flash made her watch.

Her mind was still melting, but she could think much clearer again.

She just couldn't take it anymore.

She didn't want death, nor to even escape.

She didn't care that everywhere around her hurt unbearably.

She couldn't feel her legs, she was still dripping with blood and lashed, cut, clawed, and scraped everywhere, and so much more.

But all she really wanted right now, was to try and sleep.

She put her head down and attempted to fall asleep.

But then suddenly, the door opened up.

"What!?" whined Mal. "Not now! You guys just left!"

"I'm not everyone," said one voice. "It's just me."

Mal opened her eyes.

"I know that voice!" she gasped.

"Been a while hasn't it Mally?" asked the voice.

The figure came into Mal's view, and she was shocked to see whom it was.

It was Madison Mim, or Mad Maddy.

She was not only the daughter of Madam Mim, but she was Mal's childhood "friend."

They were never truly friends, but their parents were because of their love for turning into dragons.

Mal remembered playing mean jokes on Maddy, like shaving all her doll's hair and putting lye in her hair too.

Many people called them twins, and Mal hated that.

She had so many reasons to hate her and want to torture her.

And now most likely she wanted to torture her alone like Yuki did.

"Well then," sighed Mal. "Get it over with Maddy. You have all the reason to hate me."

"You're right," said Maddy. "I do have a reason to hate you."

Maddy held her hand up and Mal closed her eyes.

"Well actually I did," said Maddy.

"What?" asked Mal.

She opened her eyes as Maddy threw a spell into Mal.

She expected excruciating pain, but she didn't.

She felt something else in her entire body.

The pain everywhere disappeared.

She could feel her legs again.

"What the?" asked Mal. "What are you…"

"What does it look like?" said Maddy pulling out a knife. "I'm getting you out of this hell and off this island! That was a numbing spell and a powerful one. Yet it won't last long."

"What!?" yelled Mal.

"Shhh!" shushed Maddy. "Not so loud!"

"Sorry!" said Mal as Maddy cut all her binds.

Mal slowly stood up and found herself able to stand.

Maddy quickly made a robe appear in her hand and gave it to Mal and she put it on.

"Why Maddy?" asked Mal. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't take this," said Maddy. "I can't stand these…monsters…doing this to you. You were my best friend once, and I can't take this anymore."

"Maddy…" said Mal almost crying.

This time it was tears of joy.

"I will get you out of here," said Maddy. "The limo will be unprotected and I can easily get you home to Auradon."

"Thank you Maddy!" cried Mal.

"But just promise me one thing," said Maddy. "Please let me come back to Auradon."

"Doing this for me?" asked Mal. "Fuck yes!"

Maddy smiled and they both hugged.

"Now come! Quickly!" she yelled.

Mal nodded and they both dashed out of the room towards their escape.

* * *

Maddy and Mal crept down the hallways, avoiding any of the children walking by.

"What do you guys do on break?" asked Mal. "And where are we even?"

"The sewers," said Maddy. "And during break, we discuss how we're going to torture you or why we hate you."

"Friendly," said Mal.

They crept past more children, and then they came across goblins.

"What!?" Mal yelled quietly. "You guys have goblins!?"

"Just in case any of the parents come," said Maddy.

"What!?" yelled Mal. "Your parents don't know any of you are doing this?"

"Afraid not," said Maddy. "The goblins are here to distract or hold them off."

"Why?" asked Mal as they continued to sneak past everyone. "Why not just kill me now?"

"Our boss wouldn't allow it," said Maddy.

"Boss?" asked Mal. "I thought Desmond and Felicia are running this!"

"No they are leading the tortures," said Maddy. "But there's someone else running this."

"I don't want to even know who it is," said Mal. "Just get me out of here!"

"Well here we go," said Maddy. "Look!"

Mal looked and they saw a ladder.

"Your freedom awaits you!" said Maddy. "And much quicker than expected."

They both ran for it, but then disaster struck.

* * *

Mal and Maddy skidded to a stop as the ladder suddenly disappeared.

"What!?" yelled Mal.

"No!" yelled Maddy. "An illusion spell!?"

"Of course," said a voice.

They both turned and found themselves surrounded by goblins with Desmond and Felicia.

Maddy began to throw spells at goblins and they were blasted back.

She was about to throw one at Desmond when Felicia stopped her.

Desmond then lifted Mal into the air.

"First let's remove this spell," said Desmond.

He snapped his fingers and Mal felt every bit of pain her body again.

She yelled out loudly.

"NO!" yelled Maddy. "Stop!"

Felicia shook her head sadly and walked up to Maddy.

"Maddy, Maddy, Maddy," she sighed. "Mad, Mad Maddy."

Maddy growled at Felicia.

"I expected you to be one of the best torturers," said Felicia. "You hated Mal the most and had a perfect torture planned too."

She then frowned.

"But yet you betray all of us," she said. "You are yet another traitor to all evil."

She then sarcastically gasped.

"What will the boss think?" she gasped.

"Fuck you! And fuck the boss!" yelled Maddy.

"You need to be punished," said Felicia. "And you will be."

"NO PLEASE!" yelled Mal. "Don't torture her! I beg you!"

"Oh we won't torture her," said Desmond. "At least not physically."

"What?" asked Mal.

"Just you two wait," said Desmond.

He looked at Mal.

"And you, back in your cage," he said.

He snapped his fingers and Mal was back in her room tied to her chair.

She looked around at where she was.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

She was right back in hell, and she was so close to escape.

Now her only hope was Ben, and hopefully Maddy if she could escape.

* * *

 **Wow! So someone did request that I make one child help Mal, and the truth is whomever you are, I had this idea long before you suggested it. And now we find out there is someone else leading this. That person will be the main antagonist of this whole story. The question is who. Any ideas? Any guesses? If not stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. Dwarf Robots

The gang continued to travel through the maze.

Ben held up his hopes that Mal would be ok.

Yet he could almost feel Mal being tortured as he walked on.

He knew he had to save her.

She was his love, his girlfriend queen, and his responsibility.

And that's why he led on, running towards the Isle of the Lost.

Ben took a look at the book again.

"I think we should be close to the end!" he yelled.

"Yeah we are," said Evie. "I don't know how, but I somehow I can feel it's presence."

"We did once call this place home," said Jay. "I guess that you can feel."

"Come on!" yelled Carlos. "Catch up!"

Everyone continued running, until finally they made it to a big room.

It wasn't ancient like the rest of the other parts.

It was a factory-like setting.

And at the end was some sort of elevator or teleporter.

They couldn't tell, but didn't care.

They knew it was the way onto the island.

"Let's go!" yelled Ben running towards it.

"NO WAIT!" yelled Audrey. "IT'S PROBABLY…"

As Ben reached the middle, the lights in the place shut down.

A few seconds later they came back on with beeping sounds.

"Intruder! Intruder!" said the voice.

Everyone caught up with Ben as suddenly six doors began opening from each side of the room.

Everyone heard booming sounds and they saw huge mechanical giants come out of the doorways.

"Oh seriously!?" yelled Chad. "Robots Doug!? Your dwarf friends made robots!?"

"Those aren't robots," said Doug. "They're dwarven centurions!"

"Say what?" asked Lonnie.

"No time to explain!" yelled Ben as he reached into his bag.

He pulled out a gleaming sword.

"We fight now!" he yelled.

"Finally!" yelled Jay.

He reached into his bag and pulled out the weapon he chose from the armory, a warhammer.

Everyone got out their weapons, knowing they would've needed them soon.

The centurions looked down at everyone, and then their eyes glowed red.

"ATTACK!" yelled Ben.

Everyone charged at a centurion to fight.

* * *

They all fought vigorously while being able to avoid the centurions attacks.

They were not in the mood for getting hurt as they were about to get to the island.

Jay and Chad climbed onto the back of separate giants.

The managed to get up to their heads and smashed their weapons into them.

They both had spear like weapons, so they used them to stab their heads, until finally they got into them.

They managed to twist and turn them, until they finally got control of them somehow.

They both made them turn towards one another and smiled.

"Up for a game of Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots?" asked Jay.

"You're on!" yelled Chad.

They both ran at one another and both of them with single strikes, they uppercutted their heads right off.

The robots stood for a second and then fell down.

Jay and Chad got off and smiled, but then heard screaming.

One centurion was holding both Audrey and Lonnie.

It was holding them in a way that the both knew it was going to smash both of the girls together.

"Jay got on my shoulders!" yelled Chad.

Jay didn't hesitate and jumped onto them.

He ran with speed towards the centurion.

He got right under it's arm length.

It stared throwing its arms in, about to smash, with the girls screaming.

Chad then threw Jay up, and with his athletic abilities, Jay did a split and held its hands apart with strength.

With an opportunity now, Chad took both his spear and Jay's warhammer, and smashed underneath the giant until finally it got in and smashed it everywhere.

The thing suddenly shut down, and died instantly.

It let go of both the girls, and Jay caught Lonnie while Chad caught Audrey.

The centurion then fell back destroyed.

The boys held their girls bridal style and stared at them.

But as soon as their eyes met, the girls both kissed them on the lips.

Chad stared into Audrey's eyes as they kissed, while Jay did Lonnie's.

The others fought while they kissed.

* * *

Evie and Carlos were running in circles around one centurion, trying to confuse it.

They thought they were, until the centurion made its arms swing in circles.

They had to drop to the floor to dodge.

"We need a new plan," said Evie.

Carlos looked up and grabbed his sword.

He waited for a chance, and then he saw his opening.

He quickly stabbed up and got caught in the arm.

Evie was shocked at what it did.

Before the centurion could react, Carlos jumped off and towards it's front section.

It then stabbed down and destroyed its core inside.

The centurion immediately stopped, and then fell back.

Carlos got up and stared at Evie with her mouth dropped open.

"That plan?" asked Carlos.

Evie was just staring, until a loud booming noise was heard.

Everyone turned and saw Doug slamming his centurion down on the ground by its arm with unbelievable dwarf strength.

It did it back and forth until finally it was smashed into pieces.

"NOBODY FUCKS WITH MY GIRL!" he roared.

He was fuming, and then he looked at everyone.

"The thing grabbed her by the hair and then her skirt," he said with guilt.

Everyone just stared.

* * *

They then heard another booming noise.

Ben's centurion fell to the ground demolished.

He got off and walked up to everyone with his sword resting on his shoulder.

"I think that takes care of that," he said.

He was smiling, but when he looked at everyone, they weren't.

They were shocked and scared.

"What is it?" he asked.

They all pointed behind him, and he turned and gasped.

All the broken pieces of the centurions were coming together and forming something else.

The six hearts attached under it's belly, and then it's form was complete.

It was a giant dwarven spider.

It roared out loudly at everyone.

"Now we have a problem," said Chad.

"Those hearts," said Jane. "We destroy them!"

"Let's go," said Ben.

He stared at the beast.

"BECAUSE THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I AM LOSING TO YOU WHEN I AM TOO CLOSE TO GETTING MAL!" he yelled.

They all charged at the beast as it began attacking.

They dodged multiple attacks, but got hit a bunch of times this time.

It held the girls on the ground, which made Doug use his strength and rip off.

Chad, Jay, and Ben raced for the hearts.

But then under the spider, electrobombs began dropping towards them.

They dodged them and headed for the hearts.

Finally, they were under them, and they heard yelling.

Doug was now holding a foot from under him.

"HURRY!" he yelled.

The three boys nodded, and with enough swings, all three cores were destroyed by them.

Almost immediately, the spider's circuits died.

Everyone dashed out away from it as it collapsed immediately.

Once everyone was safe, it exploded into nothing.

Once it was gone, the portal on the end began to glow.

"Finally!" gasped Ben. "I'M COMING FOR YOU MAL!"

He once again dashed off towards the portal and went right through it.

Everyone stayed back for a second, and then all ran off.

The boys however picked up each of their girls, kissing them in favor of their victory, and then went through the portal.

They were now on their way to the Isle of the Lost.

Finally!

* * *

 **Finally indeed! They are headed there. And I have officially made Jay and Lonnie a couple and Audrey and Chad one too. Next up will be a long torture chapter, with five tortures, and one being extremely explicit and brutal. Maybe even two! Be prepared!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonipchantom47**


	17. Seventh Torture Part 1

Mal was wallowing in her chair.

She was crying her eyes out.

She was so close to escaping, but she was caught.

The only thing she was happy about was that there was one person on this miserable island that cared for her.

Maddy attempted to help her escape, but yet they got caught.

Now she was probably going to get tortured for being another traitor.

She could almost take herself being tortured, but she couldn't bare for her friend to get tortured.

She only could pray that she wasn't being tortured, since she couldn't hear anything.

Except a few seconds later she heard the door open and saw everyone fill in.

Desmond and Felicia stood in front of her.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MADDY YOU BEASTS!?" she yelled. "I swear to god I will rip your insides out if you have even touched…"

"Chill out Purples," said Desmond. "We didn't hurt her, because we don't need to."

Desmond suddenly was holding something in his hand.

It was glowing, and then Mal heard beating.

She gasped as it was a heart.

"Come in here!" Desmond yelled into the heart.

Mal heard footsteps and saw everyone turn, and soon Maddy was standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry Mal," she cried. "I'm so sorry."

Mal gasped as she realized that Desmond was holding Maddy's heart.

"My god," she said. "You actually…

"Yup," said Desmond. "I perfected what Evie's mother was able to do. And now I can torture her without physically torturing her."

"What?" asked Mal.

"People!" yelled Desmond. "Mad Maddy stands before us as a traitor! Another traitor to all evil!"

Everyone booed and hissed and yelled terrible things at Maddy.

Mal even heard one call her a slut for no reason.

"So instead of you torturing Maddy as well, we have another way of torturing her," said Felicia.

They stared at Mal.

"We're going to torture Maddy, by making her torture Mal in the way she had planned," said Desmond.

"What!?" yelled Maddy. "No don't!"

"Too late!" yelled Desmond. "You chose to be a traitor! So suffer the price of a traitor!"

"You people are monsters," said Maddy.

"And you can suck my dick," said Desmond. "Or suck on Mal's screams!"

Desmond spoke into Maddy's heart again.

"Torture the bitch the way you had planned to!" he yelled.

Maddy frowned and stared at Mal.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried.

She held out her hand, whispered a spell, and then threw it into Mal.

Mal suddenly felt atrocious pain flowing through her body.

It shocked and burned her inside at the same time.

It felt like lava was coursing through her veins.

It felt like acid was burning her soul.

It felt like lightning was breaking her mind.

She screamed out in pain while Maddy cried, for she could not stop herself.

Everyone laughed at both of their misery.

Maddy attempted to look away, but Desmond forced her to look.

"Look at it bitch!" yelled Desmond. "This is your fault remember!"

Maddy just cried while her friend cried out in misery.

* * *

Soon enough, Desmond made Maddy stop.

He put her heart back in her while she kept crying.

"And now back to your cage," said Desmond. "Where you will watch the rest."

He snapped his fingers and Maddy disappeared.

They all then stared at Mal as she was gasping and crying form the pain.

"I hate to say it Mal, but there will be no mercy for you this time," said Desmond.

"You tried to escape," said Felicia. "And now you will get severely punished. In torture form!"

Mal cried while everyone cheered.

"But don't worry," said Felicia. "There's only a few left before the boss gets his personal turn."

Mal gulped loudly.

"Ok who's next!?" yelled Desmond clapping his hands.

Everyone who didn't go raised their hands.

"You!" yelled Desmond.

Mal watched as Logan Rourke, son of Lyle Tiberius Rourke, step out.

The young military bodybuilder walked out flexing his muscles while holding something in his hand.

Mal saw it was both a little briefcase

Mal gulped as he walked up to her.

"I'm going to show you a little torture trick my father taught me that he learned in the military," he said.

"What trick?" asked Mal timidly.

Logan opened up the briefcase, revealing straight, flip-up, shaving razors.

Logan smiled and took out one razor and held it over Mal's arm with the broken fingers.

He pressed it down on her skin, and before Mal could scream stop, he light scarped it against Mal's skin.

She screamed out in pain.

This was unlike any pain.

He saw that her skin was peeling right off.

He was skinning her.

"Don't be afraid," said Logan. "Well at least not that scared."

He held up the skin he just peeled off for Mal to see.

She gagged and almost vomited.

"This here, is simply the outer skin of your body," said Logan. "There are many layers of skin, and this is just one."

He threw away the skin and brought out a new knife.

"You know how my father learned about this?" he asked.

Mal growled at Logan.

"He told me a story once of when he was in the war," said Logan. "He told me at a base, there was a room."

He was sharpening the next razor.

"And in the room was a chair, like the one you are in," he said. "That is where they brought enemy soldiers to interrogate."

He looked at Mal.

"My father was young when he saw this," he said.

He then took the razor at the skin next to the area he peeled off.

"And as my father watched," he said. "He realized the man in chair and the man holding the blade, they were not different."

He then sliced off another layer of outer skin.

Mal screamed out painfully.

She could barely hear everyone laughed, but then she realized no one was laughing.

They were listening to Logan's story.

"They both have suffered!" Logan laughed as he was ironically making Mal suffer.

He began cleaning the blade he used after he threw away the skin he peeled.

"They bring soldiers in," said Logan. "And then the man gives my father the blade, and then he gives him a choice."

Mal tried not to stare at Logan.

"Which man will he be?" he said.

He then sliced another layer off Mal, and she screamed.

The pain was burning her.

It was unbearable.

Without saying another word then, he slices off another layer.

Mal screamed out painfully.

She was crying her eyes out.

She was being flayed alive.

"You should be thankful," said Logan. "The outer layers have less nerves. But the deeper, the more sensitive. Watch."

He grabbed Mal's skinned arm and she screamed out loudly.

"I need a steady hand to be able to peel off these layers," he said. "Just like my father did."

Mal attempted to hold back the screams as she stared at Logan.

"He would do what I'm doing to you to every soldier that refused to answer," he said. "To every coward who refused to speak."

Mal attempted to growl.

"He chose to be a man," said Logan. "A man doing the most horrible things for the right reasons. Just like I am."

He then took another blade and held it over the skinned area.

"So now I ask you," he said. "As you are being the one in the chair and I am the one with the blade, I ask you, what kind of woman will you be?"

Mal managed to scream with all her might, "GO TO HELL!"

"I thought so," said Logan. "The coward, and traitor."

He took the blade and made one single slice on her skinned area.

Mal screamed out louder than ever.

It was the worse pain that she had ever felt.

It was so bad, that she ended up passing out from the pain.

* * *

Everyone was silent for a second as Logan stood up.

They all then cheered for him loudly while Mal was silent and passed out.

Maddy was screaming from her cell as she was forced to watch.

Both of them needed help.

And they still had no idea it was coming.

* * *

 **I have to split this torture session into two chapters because of how long it was. But damn! That was excruciating! Bonus points for whomever knows where I got that torture scene from. It was another TV show, and its on AMC. Anyway more torture next chapter!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacov/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	18. Seventh Torture Part 2

Everyone found themselves suddenly in a dark tunnel.

They all remember going through the portal and now they were here.

Without a doubt, everyone knew they were on the Isle of the Lost.

"Can we really be here?" asked Audrey.

"Without a doubt," said Jay. "I can feel it."

"We're "home"!" Evie said with quotes.

Everyone was happy while Ben for some reason because gasping.

"What is it?" asked Jane.

"I don't know how but I can feel Mal!" he said. "And she is in terrible pain! I feel it in my gut!"

"Then we better hurry!" yelled Lonnie.

"Come!" yelled Ben.

They all began running towards the light they saw ahead.

Again Ben was ahead, when he had to come to a stop before going out.

Everyone came up saw Ben was at the edge on a ledge.

Water was at their feet, and so was a sea full of crocodiles.

"Oh great," sighed Carlos. "This whole secret passageway ends up leading to Tic Toc Crocodile's children's turf!"

"This might take longer," said Doug.

"But look!" yelled Chad.

He pointed up and everyone could see buildings and green light in the sky.

"We're definitely back on the island," said Evie.

"Then let's find a way to get past these crocs," said Ben. "I'm coming for you Mal!"

Mal was however in the middle of still getting tortured.

* * *

Mal groaned terribly as she began to come to.

She couldn't remember much, except feeling the most horrible, terrible, and worst kind of pain she ever felt.

She was also now feeling terrible pain on her back.

As she came to, she realized why.

She found herself strapped by her back to a big circle.

Her arms and legs were hooked up on it, and her arm that was just skinned was also covered by an armored gauntlet.

"What is this!?" she asked. "What's going on!?"

"Target practice!" yelled a voice.

She looked up and found everyone staring and laughing at her.

And up in the front, in front of Desmond and Felicia, was Eddie Balthazar, son of Edgar Balthazar, Clay Clayton, son of Cecil Clayton, and Rachel Ratcliffe, daughter of Governor Ratcliffe.

They were all holding four throwing blades each.

"Whoa wait! Are you insane!?" yelled Mal. "You're going to kill me!"

"Oh relax," said Rachel. "We aren't going to hit you in the head."

"We won't aim anywhere fatal," said Clay.

"Spin the wheel!" yelled Eddie.

Desmond snapped his fingers and Mal began to spin slowly on the wheel.

The three took a knife and prepared to throw.

Mal screamed out and they all threw.

Eddie missed her leg, Rachel missed her hand, but Clay hit her right in the boob.

Mal screamed out in pain.

"YES!" yelled Clay. "Ten points!"

"Well beat this!" yelled Rachel.

She threw again, and hit her in the stomach.

Mal screamed out again, and then Eddie and Clay threw again.

Clay missed but Eddie got one in her leg.

It didn't hurt that much for her leg being broken, but still hurt in a way.

"Again!" yelled Rachel.

They threw again.

Eddie missed, Rachel braised her rib, and Clay got her hand.

Mal once again screamed.

Blood was being flung everywhere as she was being spun.

"One more throw each!" yelled Clay.

The all took aim, and they all threw.

Rachel got her foot, Eddie got her where she was skinned, so it bounced off unharmed, but Clay got her right in the chest.

She gasped and out screamed loudly.

* * *

Everyone laughed out as the three were done with their game.

Mal slowly stopped spinning and was gasping in pain.

Some of the children came up and pulled out the knives in Mal.

She screeched as they pulled every one of them out.

They all bowed and walked back.

"Ok!" said Desmond stepping up. "We have two more volunteers! Who wants to go first?"

The last two raised their hands and Desmond picked one.

Mal looked up and saw it was Shen, son of Shan Yu.

Mal gulped.

Shen was ruthless, being the son of a Hun warlord.

He whispered into Desmond's ear and he smiled.

Shen walked up to Mal who was bleeding from knife stabs still.

"Prepare yourself traitor," he said.

Desmond then snapped his fingers, and Mal disappeared into smoke.

As soon as Mal reappeared, she was already screaming in terrible pain.

She wasn't in her chair, and he arms were being held up.

Her crotch was in terrible pain.

She looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear, and that she was sitting on a triangle-like wood structure.

She realized it was a Spanish Donkey.

And it was being elevated.

She screamed out as her crotch felt like she was being sliced.

It was like a swing, but with a blade.

Everyone laughed out as Mal was dangling in the air.

Shen just stared at her screaming out.

He then slowly took one of the ropes holding the weapon up.

He then pushed it and it slowly swung.

Mal screamed out as it was almost slicing her.

"I know this might be a Spanish Donkey," said Shen. "And I may be Chinese, but it is one of my favorites."

As Mal was screaming, she didn't notice him picking up something.

"I also love doing this," he said.

Mal saw then it was a backpack, and full of rocks.

He put it on Mal's back, smiled and then let go.

The weight pushed down more on Mal and her crotch hurt more.

She screamed out in pain.

She just could not take the pain.

She was crying nonstop.

Shen smiled at then the sight of Mal's blood coming from underneath.

Mal couldn't take it anymore and she felt it.

* * *

"Shen," said Desmond suddenly. "We're not supposed to kill her."

"Oh come on!" said Shen. "A few more minutes?"

"In a few minutes she will be sliced open like a fruit," said Felicia. "STOP NOW!"

Shen sighed and took the rocks off of Mal's back.

He then lowered the Spanish donkey to the ground.

Immediately Mal fell to ground, overwhelmed with pain.

She didn't even have the energy to close her legs to cover her private areas.

But no one was looking at that.

They were busy laughing at her pain.

Mal then saw someone standing over her.

"Oh don't worry Mal," the figure said. "I'm your last torturer."

Mal realized it was a girl.

"At least before the boss," the girl said.

Mal's vision began clearer, and saw it was Princess Love, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts.

Mal knew that her mother was a rival to the Evil Queen, but also hated Mal.

"Felicia please," said Love.

Felicia nodded and snapped her fingers.

Mal was back in her chair, and thankfully wearing her panties again.

But Love was in front of her, and holding a steak presser that had been burned and lit.

Mal screamed out.

"OH GOD NO!" she yelled.

Love smiled, and then she slammed it right on her chest.

Mal screeched out as Love burned her.

She pressed it down for abut five seconds, and then removed it.

Mal gasped out and looked down.

She had made a heart shaped burn on her.

Mal just couldn't take it.

She had lost all hope.

The last bit of light left her after that burn.

Ben was not coming.

She didn't even know why she thought he was.

There was no way he could've even got on the island.

She was going to end up dying her.

She didn't need to ask for death.

It was going to come to her soon.

Love smiled as everyone cheered.

"Do you want another?" she asked.

Everyone cheered.

"Here it goes!" she yelled.

Mal saw her bringing the steak presser closer to her boob this time.

She closed her eyes and waited for the burn.

* * *

Then suddenly, she heard something other than laughter.

It was a cell phone ranging.

Love took away the presser and Mal opened her eyes.

It was coming from Desmond.

"Really?" asked Felicia as Desmond took it out. "You get a call at…"

"Quiet!" yelled Desmond. "It's the boss!"

He answered the call and spoke.

"Hey big boss!" he said. "What's up?"

His smile suddenly turned into shock and anger.

"WHAT!?" he roared, his jacket now burning red hot flames. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"What is it?" asked Felicia.

Desmond shushed her and continued talking.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THEY GET HERE!?" he yelled.

He began arguing with whomever was on the other end.

"No! No! I understand!" he said. "I will get it taken care of!"

He closed the phone and sighed.

"What is it?" asked Felicia.

"Somehow, Ben, the three other traitors, and five other Auradon children, got onto the island!"

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone.

Mal gasped.

"What!?" she yelled to herself.

"Forget how they got here!" yelled Desmond. "Get up there and find them all!"

"Yes boss!" yelled everyone.

"And do not kill them, and also do not get caught by your parents!" yelled Felicia. "We cannot have them slowing us down before the end!"

Everyone nodded and ran out of the room this time.

Desmond walked up to Mal and grabbed her by the ear.

"Looks like your friends thought they could come over here and get in our way," he said. "Don't count on this rescue to be successful though."

He let go and he and Felicia stomped out of the room.

Mal didn't care about what he said.

Her entire body still hurt, but she didn't care at this moment.

Ben was here! And so was Evie, Carlos, Jay, and five others she had no idea whom they were.

Her hope returned.

Ben was here.

She had faith that she would be rescued.

* * *

 **Even though they are here, we need to recap on those tortures! Jesus! Mal was put on a Spanish donkey! My god! And we still don't know who the big boss is! Any ideas? Any villains you have as a guess? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	19. Captured

It took long enough, but the heroes finally made it onto the beach.

They had to keep using one another as bait to confuse each crocodile until finally they got to the other side.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos led everyone off the beach and before they knew it, they were standing right in town.

"Well," said Evie. "Welcome to the Isle of the Lost."

"What a dump!" yelled Audrey.

"Audrey!" yelled Lonnie. "This used to be their home!"

"No it's true," said Jay. "I hate this place."

"Well let's hope we don't have to stay long," said Ben. "Everyone split up and start searching the island!"

"Try to find anywhere the villain children may be hiding and torturing Mal," said Carlos. "But do all of us a favor and don't get spotted by any of the villains."

"Especially our parents," said Evie.

Everyone nodded and ran off.

Little did they know that the children were already heading out to search for them.

* * *

Evie ran down the streets, hiding in the shadows.

Thank god it was nighttime.

It made it easier to hide from goblins and folks that were still roaming the streets.

She headed towards the main building where Maleficent's office was.

She had the urge to check there.

She was able to slip in through a window and creep up all the stairs towards the office.

But suddenly, as she got close, she heard voices.

And they were all too recognizable.

She crept closer and closer until she could peer through the doorway.

In the office, sitting Maleficent's old chair, was her own mother, the Evil Queen herself.

And standing above her on both sides was both Jafar and Cruella de Vil.

"Why do we just sit here and do nothing instead of finding a way to the kingdom!?" yelled Jafar.

"The barrier hasn't even been repaired yet!" yelled Cruella. "Can't we magic our way out?"

"I already told you," said the Evil Queen. "For some reason, us adults, our magic isn't recovering."

"But everyone's children's magic is!" yelled Jafar. "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is that I am being bombarded not only by you, but everyone else!" yelled the Evil Queen. "Everyone is in a frenzy over not being able to locate their children."

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you took charge of the island," said Cruella.

"HUSH!" yelled the Evil Queen.

Evie almost shrieked.

Her own mother's anger even scared her.

"I don't have time for you two," said the Evil Queen. "Leave my presence while I get ready for my show!"

"Oh great," sighed Jafar. "The only thing you care about is the Wi-Fi that has returned."

He and Cruella began heading for the door.

Evie knew she was in trouble know, for she could not escape them.

But suddenly a pair of airs wrapped around her waist and mouth.

"Sorry," said a voice. "I can't have you ruining this."

She was suddenly teleported out of the building before anyone knew she was there.

* * *

Jay and Lonnie were creeping around the alleyways and peering in through shops.

Perhaps there could be one clue to where Mal was.

Maybe one conversation that could tell them something.

They just attempted to listen in on one conversation between folks, which gave them nothing.

"I've got nada," said Jay.

"You've always had nada," said a voice from above.

Jay and Lonnie gasped and looked up.

H.R. suddenly appeared from above and tackled Jay to the ground.

Before Lonnie could do anything, Shen appeared and grabbed her.

"You never could sneak up on me or my turf," said H.R.

"Take them to the hideout," said Shen.

They both covered Lonnie and Jay's mouths with a rag, and they were both immediately knocked out.

No one saw them get dragged into the shadows.

* * *

Carlos, Jane, and Doug were searching the hallways of Dragon Hall.

The school was closed so it gave them the opportunity.

No one was there.

Perfect for torturing someone in private.

It was, until they searched the whole place, found nothing, and realized something that made them feel stupid.

"This whole thing started during the day," said Carlos. "The school would've been opened!"

"They probably all ditched class," said Jane.

"Damn right we did," said a voice.

Everyone gasped and turned.

They saw three figures standing in the hallway.

"Our parents are still looking for us," said one of the figures.

They stepped up and saw it was the Gastons and Trevor Tremaine.

"Oh god not you!" yelled Carlos.

Carlos and Trevor were rivals.

"And you never see me coming," said Trevor.

Before they could do anything, the Gastons attacked them and sedated both Doug and Jane.

Carlos charged at Trevor, who simply grabbed him and threw him into the lockers.

Carlos began to see stars.

He saw a bag getting put over his head before he passed out.

As the three took them away, they failed to notice three figures watching over them.

* * *

Audrey squeezed Chad's arm as they crept down the town.

"I'm scared!" she cried.

"I'm scared that you will get us caught," said Chad.

"It's creepy!" whined Audrey.

"Audrey please shut up and let go of me!" yelled Chad. "You're hurting me!"

"Oh great!" said Audrey. "Now you're yelling!"

"And thankfully it helped us," said a voice.

Chad and Audrey turned and saw four figures standing in the shadows.

They turned to run but found four more.

They were trapped.

Chad held Audrey tight as the figures closed in.

They were outnumbered, and they let them take them.

Bags were put over their heads and they saw nothing but darkness as they were pushed away.

* * *

Ben was running across the whole island.

"Gotta find Mal! Gotta find Mal!" he said repeatedly. "Where are you Mal!?"

He was running so fast, he accidentally tripped on something.

When he got up, he saw it was an opened sewer drain.

Following a hunch, he went in.

He climbed down and found a bunch of tunnels.

He followed them until finally he came to a door.

"This…this is it!" he said. "It has to be their base!"

"You're right it is," said a voice.

Ben gasped and turned, and was hit hard in the face.

He fell down and everything was blurry.

"We've captured your friends," said the figure. "I still don't know how you managed to get here on this island."

Ben didn't recognize the voice, but only could make it out as high-pitched and very annoying.

He then saw the figure above him.

"You were about to cause me a lot of trouble," said the figure. "I'm running this show and I'm making sure your queen gets what she deserves. And now that I have you, you will see her get it once more."

Ben slowly was fading away.

The only thing he could make out on the figure was a top hat and a suit that was either orange, yellow, or gold.

Darkness overtook him and he was knocked out.

The figure snapped his fingers and goblins came and took Ben away.

"Now for the fun," said the unknown boss.

* * *

 **Everyone's been captured and Ben saw the boss, but couldn't make him out. Let's think, who wears a top hat and is one of the colors above, and also has a high-pitched annoying voice? Any guesses on who's parent this guy is? Also what was with three figures watching Carlos? Find out soon!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	20. The Big Boss

Ben blinked several times as he woke up.

He could only remember being hit hard and getting knocked out.

He also rememberedseeing a mysterious figure.

And as his sight was slowly recovering, he saw figure in front of him.

It looked like it was waking up too.

"Wh…who are you?" he asked.

"Th…that voice…" gasped the figure.

Its head shot up.

"BEN!?" yelled the figure.

Ben immediately recognized the figure by the voice.

"MAL!?" he yelled.

His eyesight was recovering faster, and Mal could see it.

"Wait Ben don't look!" yelled Mal suddenly.

Ben couldn't hear her.

"Oh Mal I'm so happy you're…AHHHHH!"

Ben screamed as his eyesight recovered.

The figure looked like Mal, but he could barely tell.

She was covered in scars, scratches, claw marks, scraps, stabs, bite marks, and other cuts that were still bleeding.

She was beaten and had a black eye too.

She was only in her underwear and he could see her legs were black and blue, most likely broken.

Her fingers on her right hand were broken too, and part of her right arm had been skinned.

She also had a heart burned right on her chest.

He didn't even know it was truly Mal, until he saw the word Traitor burned on her right foot.

"Oh god Mal," he gagged. "Is it really you?"

Mal began to cry hysterically.

"Oh Ben!" she sobbed. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"My Mal…" Ben sobbed. "Look at what those monsters did to you!"

"I didn't want you to see me like this," sobbed Mal. "I'm hideous and hurt."

"Please forgive me my love!" sobbed Ben. "I didn't even recognize you at first!"

He felt so hurt.

He didn't even know it was Mal right in front of him.

Mal was just crying.

This time tears of joy.

Ben was right in front of her.

Her love was before her.

The sight of her filled her with happiness.

Happiness she had not felt during this whole ordeal.

* * *

"My Mal…" Ben sobbed.

He leaned forward to try and kiss her, and didn't even realize until now that he was tied up to a chair.

"What the!?" he yelled.

"Sad isn't it?" asked a voice. "Your precious true love is inches in front of you, and yet you can't reach her."

Ben looked up and saw Desmond and Felicia standing behind Mal.

He then realized the whole room was filled with all the other villain children.

"Your dilemma is just like how we've felt being trapped on this island," said Felicia. "Well at least it was until we learned what freedom does to us."

"I mean look at what freedom did to Purples here," said Desmond putting his hands on Mal's shoulders.

His thumbs touched Mal's lashes and she yelled out in pain.

"It turned her good," he said laughing.

"I know you both!" growled Ben. "You're Hades and Facilier's children."

"Right!" said Felicia.

"You animals let me, Mal, and everyone else go now and maybe I won't make your deaths slow!" yelled Ben.

"Everyone else?" asked Mal. "Who else!?"

"Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Chad, Doug, Jane, and Lonnie," said Ben.

"Oh my god," said Mal. "Even Audrey and Chad?"

"Yes," said Ben. "NOW WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!?"

"They're safe in our dungeon, watching us now actually," said Desmond.

"But as to your proposal, aka threat," said Felicia. "We can't nor will do it."

"And not just because we won't," said Desmond. "But because the boss won't let us."

"He wants you all to watch Mal get what she deserves," said Felicia.

"And I have front row seats to it all!" yelled a voice.

"That voice!" yelled Ben. "The guy who knocked me out!"

"Who?" asked Mal. "Who is it!?"

"Let me show you!" yelled the voice.

* * *

Suddenly a burst of yellow light appeared right in front of Ben and Mal.

It shined bright, and then vanished.

Standing in its place was a teenager about everyone's age.

He was wearing a yellow suit with brick patterns on it.

He also had a yellow shit and a black bowtie and black gloves.

He wore a black top hat and also had a single eye tattooed on his forehead above his other two eyes.

It was Dave Paradox, the son of Bill Cipher.

Mal gasped and so did Ben, for they knew about the both of them.

Bill Cipher was a god like Hades, but he was also the biggest menace and threat to all of Auradon and even the villains.

He was even considered to be more horrid and evil than Maleficent.

But his son was almost worse than him.

Forced to get a tattoo of another eye on his forehead when he was only three years old, Bill made Dave more horrid than him, and Dave enjoyed it.

And even without powers back in school days, he was the biggest jerk and bully to everyone.

He only got along mostly with Desmond because both their dads were gods.

But now he stood before all the villain children, as the one behind all this.

"So its you Dave," said Mal. "You're the big boss! The one who's been making me get tortured!?"

"You've got it baby!" yelled Dave. "I've enjoyed every single moment of it. I especially loved the part when you begged for death."

"You monster," said Ben. "I am going to kill you. I will rip out your heart and shove it down your cold throat!"

"You might want to store that anger," said Dave. "I want to see it get unleashed when we torture Mal in front of you."

"What!?" yelled Mal and Ben.

"My original plan was to FaceTime you and make you watch it," said Dave. "But you actually found a way onto the island, and now we can torture Mal in front of you!"

"Besides," said Felicia. "Neither me nor Dave have had a chance to torture Mally."

"So now you get to watch as all three of us torture Mal for the last time," said Desmond.

"Three?" asked Mal. "You've already tortured me hothead! You gave me a cold shower and burned my foot!"

Everyone could Desmond twitch a bit.

"Ok first, don't call me a hothead," he warned. "And second, that was just a demonstration. Now I really get to torture you!"

"And after all of this," said Dave. "Comes the real fun part."

"What part?" asked Mal.

"We are going to stream live to the whole kingdom and Isle of the Lost, thankfully because we have Wi-Fi," said Dave. "And when we do, we are going to show the world what we have done to a traitor like you."

"And then!" yelled Desmond. "Dave himself will execute you live! He will kill you in front of the whole kingdom!"

"And every villain will rejoice knowing we have shown the kingdom the price of being a traitor to evil!" yelled Felicia. "It will maybe prompt a certain someone not to change what a person is."

She was eyeing Ben.

"I gave Mal and her friends a chance to make a difference!" yelled Ben. "There is change in everyone!"

He then glared at everyone.

"But I guess there will never be any change in any of you," he growled.

"Well not exactly," said Desmond. "There was one other traitor we discovered."

"Let's not talk about her," said Dave.

He was cracking his knuckles.

"It's time for my turn," he said.

He stared directly at Ben.

"And I'm going to make sure you watch every second of this," he said.

Ben gulped and stared at Mal, who was gasping timidly.

What was about to happen, he knew would never leave his mind.

His own love was about to be tortured right in front of him.

* * *

 **And finally we meet the big boss! It was the son of Bill Cipher, one of the most horrid villains in Disney history! Surprised aren't you? One more torture chapter before some real action! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	21. Eighth and Final Torture

Ben could not bare to watch what was about to happen.

Dave Paradox held out his hands towards Mal.

He was about to torture her in ways he could not imagine.

When begging him didn't work, he tried to look away.

However, Desmond forced him to look and forced his eyelids open.

"Don't make me cut off your eyelids," he said. "You're going to watch every second of this."

Ben had no choice.

He watched as Mal was trying to give him a look that showed everything will be okay.

Dave's hands began to glow suddenly.

Mal stared up, and then Dave blasted energy from them at Mal.

They hit Mal and engulfed her everywhere.

She screamed out in tremendous pain.

This was worse than when Maddy used her spell on her.

This wasn't even a spell.

These were godly powers.

It was like a combination of hot lava, freezing ice, and blasting electricity.

Mal was ferociously hurt.

Ben cried out in pain over Mal's pain.

He couldn't bare to see her.

Dave laughed out loudly while Mal screamed.

"Feel it bitch! Feel it traitor!" he yelled. "Feel the wrath and burn of betrayal!"

Blood began pouring out of everywhere on Mal.

Mal's cuts weren't just bleeding again, but holes began forming in almost all her veins, causing her to bleed.

Blood began even pouring out of her eyes and mouth.

This truly was the power of a god.

And he hated it.

Mal screamed out as she was practically bleeding and being blasted to death.

"STOP IT!" Ben screamed. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER! STOP IT YOU MOTHERFUCKING BEAST!"

Dave smiled and looked back at Ben.

"She's not good to us dead," said Dave. "At least not now. Like I said, she will die soon. After the three of us, and only when the whole kingdom is watching."

Ben struggled to break free of his binds while Dave went back to torturing Mal.

Blood was dripping onto the floor while Mal received the worse pain ever.

Ben could not stand the site.

His beloved was being practically destroyed in front of him, and he couldn't do anything but watch.

* * *

Soon enough, Dave had his fill.

He left Mal in a state that looked like she was just electrocuted by an electric chair.

Thankfully she was still alive.

But just barely.

Dave bowed for everyone and they cheered for him.

"And next up is our good friend, Desmond!" yelled Dave. "Show her Underworld boy!"

Desmond smiled and walked up to Mal.

"I'm going to show you what we truly do to people in the Underworld," he said.

He held out his hand, and simply snapped his fingers.

Almost immediately Mal's chair caught fire.

Mal screamed out as her chair was burning, and she was getting burnt.

"NO!" yelled Ben. "NO! NO MORE!"

Mal screamed out as the flames burned her severely.

She wasn't catching fire, but she was still getting burnt.

Ben could see burns on her.

It was excruciating.

He couldn't believe a bunch of children were doing something this monstrous.

Mal just screamed out as she was being burned like a witch at the steak.

* * *

Soon enough Desmond was finished.

He bowed to everyone before walking back.

"And now finally, we have out last torturer," said Dave. "Step right up Felicia!"

Everyone cheered as Felicia walked out.

"I made something especially for my turn," said Felicia.

She reached into her coat, and pulled out a doll.

A doll shaped like Mal.

It was a voodoo doll.

Mal eyes popped open.

Ben began screaming to spare Mal.

But Felicia was already pulled out a pin.

"NO GOD!" yelled Ben. "NO GOD PLEASE NO! NO! NO!"

Felicia ignored him and pointed the pin at the doll's chest.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Ben.

Felicia then stabbed the doll with the pin.

Mal screamed out in pain as she felt the pain of the pin stabbing her heart.

The pain was all real to her even though it wasn't being shown.

Everyone laughed and Felicia smiled.

She then pulled the pin out of the doll's chest.

She then stabbed it right through the head.

Mal screamed out louder, now feeling it pierce her brain.

Ben could not stand this.

He wanted to throw up and at the same time strangle that wretched girl torturing Mal.

Mal screamed out loudly, especially when she twisted the pin and when she pulled it out.

"And now for the real fun," said Felicia.

She took the pin, and repeatedly stabbed the doll everywhere.

Mal kept screeching out every time she stabbed it.

Sometimes she held it in a second and pulled it out, and sometimes for longer.

Either way, it was terrible and horrible.

Mal could not take it anymore.

* * *

Finally, Felicia had her fill.

She took away the doll and walked into the crowd.

"Okay everyone that's all the torturing time we have," said Dave.

Everyone jokingly sighed.

"And now we prepare to broadcast this traitor's death to the whole kingdom!" yelled Dave. "Prepare for tonight!"

He looked at Ben.

"And get this wretched king out of my sight," he said. "I hate kings."

The Gastons grabbed Ben out of his chair.

Ben did try to lung for Dave but he was caught.

Ben yelled out insults and curses as he was dragged away.

"I'LL SAVE YOU MAL!" he yelled. "I SWEAR ON MY SOUL I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Mal could barely speak but heard him.

"Hurry…" she croaked.

* * *

 **Holy shit! Ben just saw Mal get tortured. That is just horrible. Watching your love get tortured in front of you. Can everyone save Mal before she is executed live? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	22. Preparation

Ben was dragged by the Gastons down the hallways until they were in front of a cell.

It was opened and Ben was thrown hard down into it.

He recoiled up to try and stop them before he was locked in, but the brothers were faster.

They locked it as he grabbed the bars.

They both laughed at him and walked away, leaving him to scream in frustration and rage.

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" he yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"I bet you want to," said a voice.

Ben turned around and found himself staring at a young girl sitting in the corner.

"Who are you?" asked Ben. "You aren't one of the gang."

"Well to Mal I am now," said the girl.

"What?" asked Ben.

The girl stared up and then stood up.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she said. "I am Madison Mim, or Mad Maddy. I'm the daughter of Madam Mim."

"What!?" yelled Ben. "Another villain child!?"

"But listen to me!" yelled Maddy. "I am Mal's best friend! I wanted to torture her at first, but I chose good over evil! I tried to help her escape but we were caught. I paid the price by being forced to torture her against my will. But believe me, I wanted to save Mal."

"My god," said Ben. "And I thought there was no good left on this island."

"Well there is," said another voice. "We believe her story too."

Ben turned around and saw everyone else on the cell on the other side.

"We saw the whole thing," said Evie. "They have TVs in our cells and they are forcing us to either watch or listen to what happened."

Ben saw the TV in Maddy's cage and sat down.

"I got front row seats," he groaned. "And now they're going to kill her! Live!"

"And you will be watching it," said a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Desmond.

"We're about to start," he said. "And if none of you are watching it I will start rising the temperatures in your cages until you roast to crisps. And then I will feed you to my hellhounds!"

"Your hellhounds are in the underworld!" yelled Evie. "You have used that threat too many times!"

"Exactly!" yelled Desmond. "Once you're roasted and dead you'll be in the Underworld and my hellhounds will be waiting for you!"

The four villain kids groaned while Desmond laughed and disappeared.

"We have to get out of here," said Carlos.

"Everyone try something!" said Doug.

Everyone nodded, and then everyone tackled their own cages and tugged at the bars, yelling out loudly.

Yet it was no use at all.

* * *

Mal kept her eyes closed as she heard everyone setting up things around her.

She heard electronics turn on and metal get placed.

She also her a loud metal sharpener turned on and something being sharpened.

She could feel Felicia standing over her, even though she knew there was no way for her to try anything.

She couldn't do anything.

She was going to die finally.

She was going to be executed in front of the whole entire kingdom.

Her friends, every hero, every single person who knew who she was was going to see her killed.

And it would be in the name of a traitor.

So all she could do was wait.

"We're ready!" yelled Felicia.

Mal slowly opened her eyes.

A video camera was staring right back at her.

"Alrighty then," said Desmond. "Send in the boss!"

Mal heard everyone that was in the room cheer for Dave as he walked in.

He walked into Mal's view and stared down at her.

"Prepare yourself traitor," he said.

Mal saw someone hand Dave something.

It was what she heard getting sharpened.

It was a sharp, gleaming machete.

She stared as Dave put it down on a table next to her.

At least she knew now how she was going to get killed.

Her head was going to get chopped off live.

She snorted and stared at Dave.

Her everywhere still hurt, and she was still bleeding and throbbing.

Yet she had the courage to snort at Dave.

"You're a diluted and stupid child Dave," she said. "And I swear to god your actions will not be ignored. You will pay for all this."

She managed to move her head as if she could see everyone else in the building.

"All of you…are going to pay for this!" she said.

Dave smiled and stared at everyone.

"This is a joyous day for all villains," he said. "We are all about to witness the greatest moment ever!"

He turned to Desmond who was working the computer that would hack everything.

"Start the broadcast!" he yelled. "Let us begin! The time is now!"

Desmond smiled and began punching in codes.

Felicia readied the camera.

"Begin," said Dave.

Felicia pressed the button and turned on the camera.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! HA! HA! HA! Now that is evil! Up next the whole kingdom watches this whole ordeal! Will Mal be saved in time? If so how? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	23. Broadcasting Live

For some strange reason, practically everyone in Auradon was either in front of a TV or had some electronic device in their hand or in front of them.

People on the Isle of the Lost too were watching TV, happy to have Wi-Fi.

Even Maleficent herself, as a tiny defenseless lizard, had a TV in front of her to survive boredom.

Belle and Beast were in bed watching TV.

"I'm worried about Mal," said Belle.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Beast. "Our son and all those children are tough and strong. They'll break through and save her. I'm sure of it."

And just like that, the screen on the TV lost signal for a second.

Belle and Beast snapped to its attention.

In fact, everyone's electronics lost signal in the whole kingdom.

It lasted about a second, and then they all turned on.

But what they were watching or what app they were playing was now replaced by the face of a child with an eye tattoo on his forehead.

Maleficent snapped to attention, knowing that this was Dave Paradox.

But most of all, every villain parent on the Isle of the Lost were shocked to see this.

"Hello people of Auradon!" he announced. "We are broadcasting live, from the Isle of the Lost!"

He laughed out loud while everyone entirely watched.

"My name is Dave Paradox! I am the son of Bill Cipher!" he said. "And here are some of my friends!"

He motioned everyone to gather around and Felicia, Desmond, and a bunch of others came into camera view.

Everyone was shocked to see them, but especially the villains.

They had all been searching for their children, and now they found them.

"But we are not here to talk about us!" said Dave. "We are here to talk about...HER!"

They all moved, and practically at the same time all of Auradon screamed in terror.

Especially Maleficent herself, screamed out the sight of what was on TV.

Mal was shown to everyone, from the bra up, covered in all her wounds.

They were so severe and still bleeding.

She tried her best not to look at camera, not wanting everyone to see her.

But someone grabbed her face and forced her to look straight at the camera.

Maleficent gasped.

"M…MY BABY!" she screeched. "LOOK WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO MY BABY!"

Even the villains were shocked, but not as terrified as the whole kingdom was.

"Introduce yourself girl," said the person holding her face.

The hand let go of her and she just stared at the camera.

"M...my name…" Mal stammered. "My name is Mal. Daughter of Maleficent."

People watching tried their best not to look at their screens, but it was too intense to look away.

All was silent before Dave snapped his fingers.

"Read the script!" he yelled. "Don't make me hurt you!"

Maleficent gasped.

"How dare he," she said.

Mal groaned and began reading the script they had written for her.

"I…I…" she stammered. "I, Mal, stand before the entire kingdom of Auradon, as a traitor."

Dave nodded as she read.

"I went to Auradon with the task of freeing evil," said Mal. "But I decided to be stupid and betrayed all evil. I chose to defy my destiny, and now I am paying the price…"

She stopped speaking, and started making small gagging sounds.

"Keep reading!" yelled Dave. "Do it traitor!"

Mal made a glare at Dave, and then most likely to everyone's view at the script holder.

"You call me a traitor…" she said.

She made another gagging sound, and then she spat a wad of blood at the script.

It splattered on it and ruined it.

Dave was now furious.

"Because I am a traitor to evil!" she yelled. "I…"

Before she began speaking, Dave slugged her across the face.

Everyone watching yelled out, especially Maleficent.

"I chose good over evil because being evil made me a monster!" yelled Mal. "A mon…"

Dave punched her across the face again.

"A monster like the people who have been torturing me all day!" she yelled. "Well you know what?"

Dave punched her across the face again, but yet it didn't stop her.

"Choosing good made me a hero," said Mal. "And being a hero means going through what I've been going through. Heroes will be tortured…"

Another punch.

She spat out blood.

"They will get tortured and tortured, yet they will suffer to protect the people they love!" she yelled. "Love is power! Love…"

This time it was a kick to the stomach.

She gasped but continued on.

"Love is what made me good!" she yelled. "It made me a hero!"

She looked up and could see Dave preparing a powerful punch.

"So today I do not die a traitor to evil," she said. "I die hero!"

Dave punched down hard and almost knocked her out.

Her nose was bleeding and blood was pouring from her mouth and cheek.

She stared up at Dave who walked across the camera.

She saw him grab the machete.

"Good speech," Dave said off camera. "But you forget one thing."

He walked now in camera view behind Mal.

"You aren't saving anyone or doing anything heroic," he said. "So you aren't actually dying a hero. You will only be remembered…"

He now put the machete in camera view.

He put it on her shoulder near her neck.

"As a traitor to evil," he said.

Everyone watching was now screaming out in terror.

Maleficent was even watching in terror.

Belle and Beast were watching with horror.

"Oh my god," said Beast.

Dave ran the blade around her neck.

Mal could feel the blade almost slice her.

She stared at the camera as Dave moved to her other side.

"I love all of you," Mal said. "Especially you Mom. If you're watching this somehow, I still love you."

Maleficent was almost crying.

"My baby…" she cried.

Mal looked up at Dave as he grabbed the machete with both hands now.

Mal sighed and prepared herself.

Everyone then saw Dave swing the machete back, about to slice Mal's head off.

The whole kingdom screamed out for her mercy.

Mal closed her eyes and waited for her death.

A was silent for a second as she waited for the light to leave her.

And then…BOOM!

* * *

 **Omg! What just happened? Was the boom a head sliced off and hitting the ground, or was it something else? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	24. Rescue

Ben could not watch what was on TV.

He was already seeing Mal being forced to talk.

He then saw her giving a speech and getting bludgeoned.

"I have to save her!" he yelled. "We need to get out of here!"

"It's no use!" yelled Maddy sadly. "We have no way to get out! These cages are magic proof!"

Before Ben could yell something back, a bang was heard outside the door.

Everyone got to their feet and stared out.

They heard constant banging and fighting until finally the door was kicked down.

Trevor Tremaine had been guarding it with the Gastons, and now Trevor was on top of the door that had fallen, knocked out.

Everyone looked out and saw Diego de Vil, Carlos' cousin, step out.

"That kid was always easy to beat," he said. "Hey guys!"

"Oh my god! Diego!" yelled Carlos.

"Are you…" asked Evie.

Diego held the cage keys in his hand.

"You've got more "traitors" here to help," he said.

"Traitors?" asked Chad. "You mean…"

Diego nodded and two more people stepped in.

Carlos knew them as Jason and Harry, the sons of Jasper and Horace.

"Guys!" he yelled.

"Here to help!" yelled Jace.

"We took care of the Gastons!" yelled Harry.

Diego quickly ran up and unlocked both cages.

"We must hurry," he said. "They are getting close to killing Mal."

"My king," said Jace to Ben. "I have this for you. I'm afraid its all I could get."

He reached into his coat and handed him a handgun.

"This is just enough," said Ben. "Enough to kill that son of a bitch Dave!"

"CHARGE!" yelled Jay.

Everyone charged out of the room and down the hallway.

They fought off goblins all their way down.

But as they were so close, they found every villain not in the room with Dave standing in front of them.

"We'll handle them!" yelled Evie. "Ben and Maddy, save Mal!"

Maddy and Ben nodded, and Maddy poofed them to the other side of the crowd, and they continued running.

They ran and ran, until they made it to the room where everything was happening.

They both nodded, and prepared to kick down the door.

* * *

Mal was waiting for the light to leave her eyes.

Dave held his machete behind his head, ready to slice off her head in front of the whole kingdom.

Mal waited and waited, until…BOOOOM!

Ben and Maddy kicked down the door.

Dave saw that immediately and so did everyone on camera.

He moved his hand to cast a spell.

"ANTIMAGICUS!" yelled Maddy.

She blasted a force of energy, and suddenly nothing came out of Dave's hand.

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

Without hesitation, Ben fired the gun and shot about eight bullets into Dave.

He fell back onto the ground while Felicia, shocked by what happened, moved back and knocked over the camera.

It was still on but sideways.

Everyone could see Ben and Maddy fighting, and they all cheered.

Even Maleficent did.

Maddy blasted magic at each of villains in the room.

She shot a powerful lightning attack on Desmond, who yelled out loudly while being shocked and then knocked out.

Felicia then got up and they both blasted powerful beams at one another.

Ben ran up to Mal to rescue her, but Dave immediately stood up, with the machete.

"What the!?" he yelled.

"Did you forget?" he asked. "I'm part god!"

"Well at least because of Maddy's spell, you can't use magic!" yelled Ben.

Dave yelled angrily at Ben with his machete raised high.

Ben pointed the gun at Dave and fired, but the clip was empty.

Instead he took the gun and smashed it against Dave's face.

And it hurt.

He threw the gun aside and then punched Dave in the face, followed by a kick.

Dave staggered back, but then charged again.

Ben knocked his arm with the machete to the side towards pipes in the wall.

He hit Dave's arm repeatedly with the machete still in between the pipes until finally the blade broke in half.

Dave stared at it and then Ben punched him again in the face.

Dave now angry, came at him again managed to stab Ben barely with what remained of the blade.

Ben felt it, but it barely hurt.

He kneed him in the stomach, smacked the machete handle out of his hand, and palmed him in the face.

As Dave was staggering, Ben pressed his hand against where he was stabbed.

He was bleeding, but the pain didn't hurt him as much.

Dave stood up, his nose bleeding, and his eyes filled with fire.

"Now you and Mal match," said Ben.

"You son of a bitch," said Dave. "YOU'LL RUINED EVERYTHING!"

He charged at Ben who grabbed him and threw him against the wall and punched him repeatedly.

Mal attempted to turn and see what was going on.

All she could see was Maddy and Felicia magic fighting.

However, everyone on the camera could see Ben and Dave, and they were rooting for Ben.

After constant punches and kicks, Dave was pretty beaten.

Beaten enough to be held up against the wall and not worry about attacking.

"You know what you villains don't get?" asked Ben.

Dave spat blood on Ben's jacket, and Ben punched him.

"Us heroes, we're not a fucking castle," said Ben. "We're not a fucking flag! We're not just one person! Assholes like you and your parents, have been trying to kill us for a long fucking time."

Dave struggled to attack, and he was kneed again.

"But you know what?" asked Ben. "A thousand years from now…"

He then got into his ear.

"We'll all still fucking be here," he whispered.

He then punched him again and threw Dave across the room and he smashed into a stone pillar.

He fell to ground and blood poured from his head.

He was silent, and defeated.

* * *

Felicia, shocked by Ben beating Dave, got distracted and Maddy blasted her into the corner.

Maddy then swiped her hands around Mal, and at long last her binds were cut for good.

"MAL!" yelled Ben.

"Ben…" Mal croaked.

He ran up to her, but froze.

Dave was standing up with blood pouring from his head.

He held out his hand and Mal was lifted into the air magically by her neck.

"Oh god," said Maddy. "The spell wore off!"

"That's right," growled Dave.

Maddy was preparing a spell.

"Stand down or I snap her neck!" yelled Dave. "I don't need to do it on camera!"

"Fuck you!" yelled Ben. "It's over! You've lost! Give up!"

"I've come to far to lose!" yelled Dave. "Stand down or she dies!"

"What's the point!?" yelled Ben. "You're going to kill her anyway!"

"Stand down and she can at least die in your arms and with you!" yelled Dave. "I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL…"

Mal was done.

She had had it.

She was sick of torture.

She was sick of being magically hurt.

She was sick of Dave.

"I've…" Mal growled.

"What?" asked Dave.

"I've…had…" she growled.

Her eyes were suddenly glowing green.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled.

Her entire body was engulfed in green flames.

Ben, Maddy, and Dave were blown back.

Felicia, startled by what happened, grabbed the camera and pointed it at her.

Everyone was shocked, even Maleficent.

"My god…" she gasped. "THAT'S MAGIC!"

"She knows magic!" everyone yelled.

Mal began floating towards Dave, who was scared shitless.

He began backing up to the wall.

Mal held out her hand, preparing to fire.

"I should kill you right now," said Mal. "You claim to be part god, but I bet you I could kill you easily!"

Dave screamed out.

"I should roast you right now!" yelled Mal. "I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR TORTURING ME CONSTANTLY!"

She then blasted green flames at him while Dave screamed.

But Dave didn't feel anything get hit him.

He opened his eyes and saw the green fire much smaller and in the form of a fist.

"But sadly that would make me the monster you are," said Mal. "So I'll just leave you to rot on this Hell island called home."

Ben and Maddy smiled at Mal.

Dave sighed in relief, and then Mal used the fist to smash down on Dave's head.

He saw stars, and then fell down knocked out.

Dave was defeated at least, and his whole plan failed.

Mal was alive and safe, and the heroes had won.

Mal's eyes stopped glowing and began to lose her magic.

She slowly began to float to the ground.

Maddy quickly moved the chair for her to safely land down in one last time.

Felicia, who had been recording, was then knocked out by Maddy who took the camera.

She handed it to Ben and he looked straight into it.

"Thank you for watching our great show," he said. "This Ben, broadcasting from the Isle of the Lost, signing off."

He turned off the camera, and everyone in Auradon saw a no signal sign on their devices.

The whole kingdom was silent, and then they all cheered in victory.

Maleficent was crying tears of joy.

Mal was alive and safe.

She was saved, and the heroes won.

* * *

 **YES! Ben and Maddy saved Mal and defeated Dave! And also Diego, Jace, and Harry helped everyone! But is Dave finished? Is there anymore tricks up his sleeve? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	25. All Over

Mal sat in her wretched torture chair, however she was not tied up.

She was staring down at Dave Paradox, lying defeated on the floor.

It was all finally over.

She was alive and she was safe.

"Mal…" she heard that voice say.

Tears immediately began running down her face.

She turned her head and stared up at Ben who was crying as well.

"Oh Ben!" she cried out.

Without hesitation Ben got down on hugged Mal.

He touched her wounds and they hurt, but she didn't care.

The warmth of Ben hugging her clouded the pain and made her only feel happiness.

"Oh Ben…" she cried. "I missed you. You saved me!"

"Of course my love," cried Ben staring at her. "You honestly think I would let you die?"

Mal and Ben smiled at one another for a while, and then they did it.

They each brought their lips together for a long, beautiful, kiss.

Mal closed her eyes and let Ben's lips rub all over hers.

The warmth and beauty eased all her pain and sorrow.

Tears of happiness poured down her face, again some dripping on her wounds.

However, nothing could hurt her right now.

Not while Ben was here and kissing her.

The only thing she could feel, was happiness and hope.

* * *

"Uh guys?" asked Maddy.

Mal and Ben looked up.

"Not to ruin your moment, forgive me," said Maddy. "But can we finish this back in Auradon. I want to get off this island right now."

"Of course," said Ben. "Let's go home."

Mal smiled and raised up her arms.

Ben gently put one arm under her armpits and the other arm under her broken legs.

He was extremely careful not to touch her skinned arm.

He then gently picked her up and held her bridal style.

Mal smiled and the three began to walk to the door.

But suddenly, they heard yelling, and saw everyone running down the hallway.

"What the?" asked Ben.

Mal looked up, happy to see everyone, but not happy to see them running in fear.

They all ran into the room out of breath.

"Ben!" gasped Evie. "Tell me…there's another way…out of here!"

"Not that I know of," said Ben. "Why? What's wrong?"

"We couldn't hold them back!" yelled Carlos. "They're all coming now!"

"What!?" yelled Maddy.

And just like that, everyone could see all the villain children charging down the hallway.

"Oh shit!" yelled Ben.

"No…" croaked Mal.

Everyone back up and one by one every villain child filed into the room, but this time furious.

"Where do you think you're going!?" yelled one.

"You've ruined everything!" yelled another.

"That's right…" said a weak voice.

Everyone turned and saw Dave once again stand up.

So did all the other villain children in the room that were blasted by Maddy.

Desmond was especially angry now.

"Maddy dear," he said. "Did you actually blast me with lightning? WITH FUCKING LIGHTNING!?"

Maddy growled at him.

She was preparing spells to fight.

Everyone was preparing to fight.

"We've come this far," said Ben. "And we are damn well leaving here with Mal!"

"We've come to far too," said Dave. "And we are damn well killing that purple-haired traitorous bitch!"

He held up his hands charging up magic.

"And we're killing all of you too!" he yelled.

Everyone prepared to fight.

Even Ben stood ready to fight, with Mal in his hands.

Mal dug her head into Ben's chest, beginning to cry.

"I just want to go home!" she cried.

Dave yelled out, charging up a power spell.

He threw his hands back, ready to throw it.

Everyone prepared for anything.

Dave then thrust his hands at everyone.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Mal, closing her eyes and waiting for the attack.

* * *

Mal waited a while, and realized she was alive.

The attack didn't hit them, for Dave didn't fire anything.

Everyone stared at Dave, shocked that nothing happened.

He was staring at his hands, and then tried thrusting them again.

Nothing came out.

In fact, none of the magic users in the room were able to use any magic.

"What's going on!?" yelled Dave. "Why is this happening!?"

Fueled with rage, he charged right at everyone.

As he lunged, he was stopped midair.

"What the!?" he yelled. "Who…."

"Surprise son!" yelled a voice.

Everyone gasped and stared at the door.

Standing in the doorway, was Bill Cipher himself.

"Dad!" yelled Dave. "What are you…

"So this is where all of you have been!" yelled Dave. "We finally found you all!"

"W…we?" asked Dave.

The room was suddenly magic made way bigger.

Big enough for every single villain parent to come walking in and fill up the room.

Everyone gasped as their parents stood before them, and they were furious.

"Dad what are you doing!?" yelled Dave. "We are doing good for evil here! We're killing the traitor!"

"What you're doing is killing the daughter of Maleficent!" yelled Dave. "UNACCEPTABLE!"

"What!?" yelled Dave. "What do you mean!?"

"I'll tell you what he means," said a voice.

Evie recognized it.

Everyone saw the Evil Queen step out, with Jafar and Cruella de Vil.

They all gathered with Bill Cipher.

The Evil Queen stared at everyone and snorted.

"How dare you all," she said. "You dare try to kill Maleficent's daughter."

"But your highness!" yelled Desmond. "We're executing a traitor to evil!"

"SHUT UP SON!" yelled Hades.

Desmond whimpered and shut up.

"Did it not to occur to any of you that if you killed Mal, that Maleficent would come back and unless her wrath on all of us!?" yelled the Evil Queen.

"But that's the point!" yelled Dave. "She's locked up and we have a hole in the barrier to use magic! We're free to do anything!"

"Except kill the daughter of Maleficent!" yelled Bill.

"Even if she is a "traitor" to evil," said Cruella. "She is still one of us. A villain child and island inhabitant!"

"Her fate is only in the hands of Maleficent herself!" said Jafar. "You have disobeyed the law!"

"And no doubt Maleficent will torture all of you for what you have done to the poor girl," said the Evil Queen.

"I am so disappointed in you Felicia," said Dr. Facilier.

"But daddy!" yelled Felicia.

"You are all in so much trouble!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "You will not only suffer punishment from your parents, but from me at school too!"

Everyone groaned or begged.

"And as for you king," said Bill. "You and everyone else…may leave the island."

"Really?" asked Ben.

"Just this once will we show any kindness," said the Evil Queen. "Please forgive us for what has happened."

"You may also take my daughter back with you," said Madam Mim.

"Thank you mommy!" yelled Maddy.

"And Carlos take your cousin and Harry and Jace too," said Cruella.

"Thanks mom," said Carlos.

"You may all leave now," said Jafar. "But hear our warning. That pain on Mal has been held back with magic by everyone here, and when she leaves the island, she most likely will need medical attention literally immediately."

"I've got it," said Ben.

"Now go home," said Bill.

"Thank you," said Ben.

"Dad you're making a huge mistake!" yelled Dave. "You're being a traitor now! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT…"

Bill snapped his fingers and Dave's lips were literally zipped up with a zipper.

"Son for once in your life, shut your fucking mouth," said Bill. "You organized all this, and now you're going to pay for it all!"

Dave yelled muffled screams as Bill snapped his fingers and they both disappeared into smoke.

"And with that, Dave Paradox is finally defeated," said Doug.

"And now we can finally leave," said Jay.

"Later losers!" yelled Chad and he and Audrey already headed out.

"Hold it!" said the Evil Queen. "We'll escort you safely out."

"Fair enough," said Audrey.

Everyone began to walk out, grinning at all the villain children who were glaring at them all.

As the gang walked out with Jafar, Cruella, and Evil Queen, they all yelled, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Yeah right," said Maddy.

"Enjoy your Hell kids!" yelled Diego. "I'm free!"

"Let's just go home," said Audrey.

Everyone agreed and walked out to freedom.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone was outside and all escorted to the limousine.

The three made sure all of them got in safely.

Chad and Audrey got up front to drive.

The three stared into the car once everyone was inside.

Mal was safely in Ben's arms.

"Goodbye son," said Jafar.

"See ya dad," said Jay.

"Bye bye boys," said Cruella.

"By mom," said Carlos.

Diego, Jace, and Harry waved.

"Take care of Mal sweetie," said the Evil Queen. "She has been through…far too much."

"I promise mother," said Evie. "She'll we'll be taken great care of."

"And I will make sure of that too," said Maddy.

The Evil Queen smiled and shut the door.

"Let's go home guys," said Ben.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled.

Chad started the car and suddenly the bridge appeared.

They all began to drive onto it and back onto the island.

Mal stared out of the window and smiled.

She was finally going home.

It was all over.

* * *

 **The torture is over, but not the story. More chapters coming up! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	26. Return Home

Mal started her screaming as soon as they crossed the barrier.

Everyone now knew what Jafar meant what he said.

The pain that was held back was being unleashed on her.

"Dear god," said Jane.

"Speed it up!" Evie yelled to Chad.

"Do you want me to drive off the edge!?" yelled Chad.

"Just get there faster!" yelled Jay.

Everyone heard Chad rammed the gas and drive faster.

But even with that, Mal was still screaming out in so much pain.

"My everywhere…" she cried.

"We're almost home," said Ben. "Hang on my love!"

He held her close and wouldn't let go.

* * *

Soon enough they were all back in Auradon.

And they found tons of people in front of the castle cheering for them.

"Well look at that," said Maddy. "They were all waiting for us."

"They want to celebrate our victory," said Doug.

"We don't have time for that!" yelled Lonnie. "Mal needs to be rushed to the infirmary!"

"And that's exactly where she's going," said Ben gripping Mal. "We're going to need all your help."

"Count on us," said Evie.

Soon enough they pulled up in front of the castle.

They could see Belle, Beast, and Fairy Godmother standing at the castle door.

Chad turned off the car and he and Audrey stared back at everyone.

"Ready?" asked Audrey.

Everyone nodded.

They took deep breaths, and the two opened their car doors.

People immediately began cheering for them first.

"Thank you! Thank you everyone!" said Chad. "And now for the main event!"

Audrey and him went up and grabbed the handle to the door.

"Oh they are so not prepared for this," Audrey said to Chad.

"We have no choice," said Chad.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Let's do this," said Chad.

They both gripped the door, and sung it opened.

Immediately everyone could hear the loudest screaming ever and everyone came pouring out.

"MAKE WAY!" yelled Evie.

"NO TIME FOR AUTOGRAPHS!" yelled Carlos.

Ben came out last, carrying Mal.

Everyone gasped at the pure sight of her.

And she was still screaming.

"Oh my god," said Belle.

"I only saw her head and chest," gasped Beast. "I didn't see the rest of her!"

"Child quickly!" yelled Fairy Godmother.

Ben dashed up the stairs with everyone and they all ran into the castle with Fairy Godmother.

Belle and Beast turned towards the crowd.

"Forgive us everyone," said Beast. "We had no idea she was that bad!"

"My god I hope she'll be alright," said Belle.

The gang didn't have time to greet hero children or others as they ran through the castle.

Mal needed the hospital immediately.

* * *

Ben was running as fast as he could.

Mal's screaming was breaking his heart.

He almost wanted to cut off his own ears so he couldn't hear her.

But he took the suffering for her own sake.

He hugged her tight as he ran with her.

Mal didn't even care that people saw her still in her underwear as they ran down the hallways.

The pain was too unbearable to care about anything.

Ben and Mal, and everyone were suffering because of Mal's suffering.

* * *

Soon enough finally, they made it into the hospital wing.

Rapunzel, the castle doctor, took one look up and shrieked.

"Dear god!" she screamed. "I didn't know it was that bad!"

"Please!" cried Ben. "Help her!"

"I'm going to need all the magical help…" she said. "Ok get her into a hospital bed, and put a gown on her!"

Ben nodded and brought Mal into the big room with all hospital beds.

Everyone helped her onto a bed.

Evie grabbed a gown and put it on Mal.

All the while, Mal still screamed out in pain, and much more when her back touched the bed.

"It's alright Mal," said Ben rubbing her good hand. "You're going to be ok."

Mal looked up at Ben and managed to smile.

* * *

Suddenly, the doors burst open.

Everyone looked up and saw Rapunzel with Fairy Godmother and every single other fairy in the kingdom come running in.

They all ran up to Mal and gasped at her, except for Rapunzel and Fairy Godmother.

"My god," said one. "Those kids are monsters!"

"We're going to need enough magic to complete heal her," said another. "Scars, lashes, broken bones and all."

"Wait are you saying you can completely heal her?" asked Carlos.

"In a matter of speaking," said Rapunzel. "But her body won't entirely heal, not for a few a while."

"She'll need to remain here for a while after we heal her," said Fairy Godmother. "But I'm afraid the healing process, will be terribly painful."

"Like I mean the worst pain ever," said Tinkerbelle.

"Tink!" said a fairy.

"Just do it!" groaned Mal. "I want the pain gone!"

Everyone sighed.

"As you wish child," said Rapunzel. "Everyone prepare."

Ben stared down at Mal.

"Everything is going to be fine," he said. "I love you."

He bent down and kissed Mal's lips gently.

Mal began to kiss him right back.

She didn't want his lips to leave hers at all.

But sadly, after a minute, he had to remove them.

"You'll be fine," he said. "Again, I love you."

"I love you too," Mal whispered.

But then she went right back to screaming in pain.

"Let's do this," said Rapunzel. "Everyone please step out."

"What!? No!" yelled Ben. "I'm staying right here!"

"Child you do not want to be here to see what happens," said Fairy Godmother. "Trust me."

Ben sighed, and everyone had to escort him out.

Once they were out of the room, the big doors were closed, leaving everyone worrying on the outside.

The fairies and Rapunzel stood before Mal and looked at one another.

"Are we ready?" asked one.

"Let's do it," said Fairy Godmother.

Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Mal while she still groaned and yelled in pain.

She began to sang her song and Mal glowed.

The fairies then raised their wands and shot magic into Rapunzel's hair.

Mal began to float in the air as the magic flowed into her.

And as soon as it touched her inside, the torment started.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas to all! This chapter Mal has been brought home, but is in still so much pain. So much torment, and Christmas is about joy. Well unless you're evil like me, this is your joy. Pain! Up next we get to see what I had in my last torture story. FLASHBACKS! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	27. Flashbacks and Illusions

Mal screamed out in sheer pain and terror.

Even though she was being healed, it felt like she was being tortured again.

Everyone's magic was digging into the cores of every wound on her.

And it was unbearable pain.

It almost felt like she was experiencing all her torture again.

And like that, she began screaming again.

But this time she wasn't screaming out in pain, she was screaming in fear anad terror.

"NO! NO!" she yelled. "STOP IT!"

Everyone could see her eyes were now wide and full of fear.

"Oh dear," sighed Fairy Godmother. "I knew this would happen!"

"What!?" yelled a fairy. "What's going on!?"

"She experiencing flashbacks!" yelled Fairy Godmother. "Of herself getting tortured!"

Mal couldn't even hear the fairies.

She was somewhere else now.

* * *

Mal found herself in complete and utter darkness.

She couldn't see a single thing.

But she did realize one thing.

She was chained up to a table.

And to make matters worse, she was completely naked.

Naked in the dark, she could do nothing but scream out.

"Where am I!?" she yelled. "I just want to go home!"

"But you are home," said a voice. "This is your home."

"What?" asked Mal. "Who's there!?"

"You're home my dear," said the voice, now becoming a figure in front of her. "After all, Hell has always been your home!"

Mal screamed out, as it was Dave Paradox himself.

"NOOO!" yelled Mal. "You're not here! You're the one in Hell!"

"You never left Hell," said Dave. "You've always been in Hell."

"You will never be freed of it," said a new voice, and it belonged to Desmond.

"This is your home," said several voices.

Mal screamed out as it was every single child.

"You're in Hell," said everyone. "NOW EXPERIENCE IT AGAIN!"

Mal saw everyone simultaneously pull out weapons and spells, and all lunged at her.

She screamed out in sheer terror.

* * *

In the real world, everyone could hear Mal's screaming from behind the curtains.

Jay, Carlos, Doug, Chad, Diego, Harry, and Jace were forced to all hold down Ben as he was trying to get in there to get to Mal.

"Let me go!" yelled Ben. "She needs me!"

"She needs to heal!" yelled Carlos.

"You'll ruin this if the fairies mess up!" yelled Jay.

"Trust me!" yelled Chad. "This pain is for her own good!"

Ben couldn't stand the cries of Mal.

Meanwhile the fairies were still healing while Mal was experiencing flashbacks.

They began healing her broken legs and burned foot, repairing bone by bone and healing up her flesh.

As that happened, Mal saw in her mind Yvonne smashing her legs and bones not with a sledgehammer, but a mace.

She felt the spikes sink into her legs, and she screamed out.

She then could see Desmond dipping her foot in lava.

She screamed out as she thought she felt the hot substance melt her foot instead of burning it.

However, as it wasn't really happening, her foot and bones were being healed.

The black and blue disappeared and the Traitor on her foot closed up, becoming only a burn rash.

The other fairies quickly wrapped up her legs in casts.

They moved onto the rest of her.

As they magically sewed up the lashes, cuts, and wounds all over her body, she experienced it all in her mind, but worse.

Claudia used chains on her back instead of a whip, the Gastons punched her with spiked knuckledusters, Ginny used a sword instead of a scalpel, and so much worse stuff.

Mal screamed out in terror.

"STOP IT!" she yelled. "THIS…CAN'T…BE…REAL!"

"Oh its real," said a new voice.

Mal could see Layla above her.

"Let me show you!" she yelled.

Suddenly, tentacles began popping out from under Layla's dress.

She began wrapping them all around Mal naked body.

She could literally feel all of them wrap all around her.

"No…" she gasped. "NOOOO!"

"And here's more!" yelled Layla.

She suddenly got on top of Mal, and began kissing her.

Mal screamed out as Layla kissed her lips while her tentacles enjoyed touching her.

Suddenly, Mal could feel one tentacle up against her under her crotch.

"Let's see what's in here," Layla said.

Suddenly she pushed forward and Mal screamed out.

Layla laughed as Mal screamed.

* * *

In the real world, Mal was screaming out as if she was being raped.

She still kept thinking it was all real as the fairies healed her crippled and wounded body.

They managed finally heal, seal up, sew, and bandage every wound on the outside.

They carefully took care of her skinned arm and repaired her fingers.

She looked entirely healed up.

But they had bigger problems on the inside.

"The spell Dave used on her is flowing in her," said Fairy Godmother. "Its called the Wrath of a God."

"She doesn't even know its in her," said Rapunzel.

"It could live in her unnoticed until one day it makes her entire body deteriorate and die," said Tinkerbell. "From the inside."

"We're going to need extra magical power to remove it," said Fairy Godmother. "Otherwise it will live in her, to Mal it will seem like constant chest pains, headaches, etc., until it kills her when it wants to."

"Damn that Dave," said a fairy. "I'm ready."

"Let's go," said Fairy Godmother.

Everyone nodded and prepared their spells.

They spoke their words and their spells this time began to sink into Mal.

She screamed out in sheer pain and terror this time.

* * *

Mal screamed out as she saw every single villain child laughing at her.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" she screamed.

"No I don't think so," said Dave flying towards her. "You've barely endured everyone else's Hell, but now its my turn!"

Dave held out her hands and Mal screamed.

He then blasted immense beams of dark and light energy at Mal.

Mal screamed out loudly as it almost felt real.

It was worse than Dave's tri-attack back on the island.

She couldn't take the pain.

It was too much.

The fairies back in the real world couldn't even stand Mal's suffering.

They were glad it was almost over.

They were almost finished removing Dave's wrath.

Pretty soon it was all out, and Fairy Godmother destroyed it.

Mal soon enough stopped screaming.

She could see all the children fading away.

"NO! THIS IS YOUR HOME!" yelled Dave. "HELL IS YOUR HOME!"

"GO TO HELL!" yelled Mal in her mind.

Soon enough she was back in the real world.

She began to close her eyes and calm down.

"She needs her rest," said Fairy Godmother. "Maximum is a few days."

"Until she makes a full recovery of her conscious at least," said Rapunzel.

* * *

Suddenly, the curtains opened up and Ben burst through.

"MALLL!" he yelled.

Everyone quickly shushed him.

"She's asleep!" said Fairy Godmother.

"She must not be woken up," said Tinkerbell.

"But…" stammered Ben.

"The most you can do right now is give her one kiss goodnight," said Rapunzel.

Ben stared sadly at the fairies and then at Mal.

"Okay…" sighed Ben.

He walked slowly up to his sleeping angel and stared down at her.

She was covered in bandages and casts.

He leaned in slowly and kissed her soft lips.

He didn't want to leave her warm grasp on her mouth.

But eventually he had to be pulled away by everyone.

They all walked out, leaving Mal asleep in the bed.

Ben looked back at her.

She looked so peaceful, after what she went through previously.

"Goodnight," he said to her.

The lights were turned off and Mal was heard sleeping peacefully.

* * *

 **Wow! Those were some very excruciating torture flashbacks. Especially the Layla part. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	28. Mother and Daughter

Mal was asleep and resting for about a week.

Ben and everyone had came visiting her numerous times.

Hoping that the next time they came, she would be awake.

Ben came the most, snuggling next to her or constantly giving her kisses.

He thought maybe a true love's kiss would work, but it didn't.

However, it may have helped with something else.

Throughout the whole week, Mal did not have one single nightmare or flashback of torture.

She had only dreams.

Dreams of her and her friends and especially Ben.

Most of the time, the gang would come in and see her smiling in her recovering sleep.

It did warm them up a little.

Yet they constantly waited for her to wake up.

By the end of the week, everyone's wish came true.

* * *

Mal was just dreaming about swimming naked with Ben in the huge Auradon ocean, kissing him under the sea.

But in the midst of it, she woke up.

Her eyes slowly began to open.

Her entire body was still in casts and still hurt.

She could not move, but she could hear something.

Or someone, right next to her.

Whoever it was, they were reading.

She began to listen carefully.

"I know you're not thirsty. That's bullshit, stop lying!" said the voice. "Lie the fuck down my darling, and sleep."

Mal recognized the voice as Mad Maddy's, and she also knew what she was reading.

And she attempted to hold back laughter.

She pretended to still be asleep as she read to listen more.

"The wind whispers soft through the grass, hun. The field mice-they make not a peep," Maddy read. "It's been 38 minutes already. Jesus Christ, what the fuck? Go…"

Maddy stopped.

She smiled as she saw Mal desperately holding back laughter.

"Or should I say, its been a week already. Jesus Christ, what the fuck? Mal's awake!" she said.

Mal just laughed out loud and Maddy too.

Mal then moved up a little, and felt pain from everywhere.

"Ow! Ow! Ow…" she whimpered.

"Settle down Mally," said Maddy.

Mal smiled again at Maddy.

"I can't believe you actually were reading that," she laughed.

"Your mother always refused to read that to us when we had sleepovers," said Maddy. "So now I'm reading it to you. One of your favorite books."

Mal smiled as Maddy put the book, _Go the Fuck to Sleep_ , down.

"It's really been a week?" asked Mal.

"Afraid so," said Maddy. "Everyone's been visiting you though."

"How's Ben?" asked Mal.

"Worried and lonely," said Maddy. "And jealous when he sees either Evie and Carlos, Doug and Jane, Chad and Audrey, Lonnie and Jay, or any…"

"Whoa wait!" yelled Mal almost hitting her bad spots again. "When did those happen!?"

"Apparently as they were heading to rescue you," said Maddy. "They told me all what happened."

"Wow," said Mal. "Evie and Carlos. Wow."

"Want me to go get them?" asked Maddy.

"Hell! Get everyone!" said Mal.

"My pleasure," said Maddy. "By the way, I am truly loving Auradon."

"Well you deserve it," said Mal. "You tried to save me."

"Tried to?" asked Maddy as she got up. "I did!"

"Not the first time," laughed Mal.

Maddy just laughed as she walked out to get everyone.

Mal sighed and stared out the window at Auradon.

"It's so good to be home," she said.

* * *

Mal was busy eating some food beside her, waiting for everyone to come.

Pretty soon she heard voices.

She smiled happily, but that changed when she heard the voices more clearly.

"Get out of my way!" yelled one voice. "I demand to see her!"

"You are not permitted to see her!" yelled another voice.

"She is my fucking daughter!" yelled the first voice. "Out of my way minion!"

Mal gasped.

"D…daughter!?" she yelled.

The curtains burst open, and Mal was staring directly at none other than her own mother.

Maleficent.

"MOM!?" yelled Mal.

She sat up and once again fell back in pain again.

"My Mal!" Maleficent cried out. "My little baby!"

She ran up to Mal and kneeled down beside her bed.

"My god," she said. "Look at what those monsters did to you."

"Mom?" asked Mal. "How did you escape?"

"I tricked the guards into thinking my remote control's batteries were dead," said Maleficent. "I had to escape! I had to see you!"

Mal just stared at her mother crying.

She was actually crying, and she never saw her cry.

"Your highness," said Fairy Godmother, who was the other voice with Maleficent. "Shall I send her back?"

"No wait," said Mal. "Give us a few minutes."

"I swear," said Maleficent. "I'll go right back in my cage. Besides, I want to make a proper escape from here one day."

Fairy Godmother sighed, but then nodded and headed out to stand guard just in case.

"I never knew those kids would do such a thing like this," said Maleficent. "And to my own daughter! I mean did they even know who's daughter they were torturing?"

"They didn't care," said Mal. "They only wanted to make me suffer for being supposedly a traitor to evil."

"Those little savages," growled Maleficent. "If I ever get back home I will make all of them suffer."

She then stared back at Mal and began cry.

"My little girl," she said. "I'm so sorry this happened!"

"It's not your fault," said Mal.

"I'm the one who sent you here to Auradon," said Maleficent. "If you never became good then…"

"Mom!" yelled Mal. "Sending me, Evie, Carlos, and Jay here was the best thing you ever did!"

Maleficent stared at her.

"I like being good mom," said Mal. "It makes me feel good. It makes me feel happy. It helped me fall in love with Ben."

"But…" said Maleficent.

"I'm sorry mom if this isn't what you wanted," she said. "But it's the life I want. And because of everyone saving me, I get to continue it."

Maleficent was silent for a moment.

"So this is what you really want?" she asked.

Mal nodded.

"Then I suppose I can't stop you," she said. "You are a big girl now. After all you were almost killed."

"Don't remind me," said Mal.

"But do you realize if this is what you chose, I may get out one day and you will have to fight me," said Maleficent. "Is that what you want?"

"I will fight you again," said Mal.

She then smiled.

"But I won't kill you," she said.

Maleficent just stared, and then broke into tears while laughing.

"Oh my Mal!" she cried.

She bent down and hugged and kissed her.

"I love you so much…" she cried.

"Mom…" Mal said, beginning to cry now.

Maleficent hugged Mal while Mal put her good arm around her, hugging her back.

Meanwhile, the gang had just arrived, and saw what was going on.

They stayed back as they watch the mother and daughter hug one another tightly.

It almost made them want to cry to.

For no one had ever seen Maleficent cry as well.

* * *

 **HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR! My first chapter of the new year! BTW someone in the reviews had requested I do a chapter with Mal and Maleficent. Well actually I had planned to this long before your request. So happy new year to you! Stay tuned!**

 **(Also who found it hilarious that Maddy was reading Go the Fuck to Sleep? That is an actual book BTW)**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	29. All Healed

The gang continued to visit Mal almost every day.

They brought her gifts and food and stories every time.

Ben brought thousands of warm kisses every single time.

Mal could not be happier than to have all these people who cared about her.

Maleficent reluctantly went back to her cell after visiting her daughter, plotting a better and wicked escape.

On the island, the Fairies and every magic user was hard at work rebuilding the destroyed hole in the barrier.

Something they should've done long ago.

"This whole ordeal wouldn't have happened if we repaired the barrier," said a fairy as they were building.

"Mal wouldn't have been kidnapped and tortured," said another.

"We had no idea this would happened," said Fairy Godmother.

"We cannot goof up like this again," said Tinkerbell. "Next time it could be an atomic bomb they catapult over!"

"And how are they going to build an atomic bomb with the little resources on the island?" asked a fairy.

"Well they did build a catapult," said another.

"The point is!" said Tinkerbell. "Is that we can never let this happen again!"

"And I can be sure that it won't," said Fairy Godmother. "Now hurry up with this building before any villain comes out and tries to do something."

"I actually haven't seen a single villain out on the island since we started building this morning," said a fairy.

"I heard from small talk that they are actually torturing their own children for torturing Mal as punishments," said another.

"I don't want to focus on torturing or even here the word torture right now," said Tinkerbell. "Not after what I saw what Mal went through."

"You didn't actually see her get tortured," said a fairy. "Just the result."

Tinkerbell was about to start an argument when Fairy Godmother blasted from her wand.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled. "We are going to finish this rebuilding and we are not going to have any more arguments!"

The fairies all sighed and nodded and all went back to work.

* * *

Later that day was the happiest moment for Mal since her whole experience.

The gang all sat on a hospital with Rapunzel while they watched her slowly sit on the side of her bed.

Her arms were all recovered and better, and now only had bandages.

Her body no longer hurt every time she moved it.

And now it was the test to see if she could stand and walk without crutches.

Mal let her feet dangle above the ground for a bit, staring down.

Her legs were no longer in casts.

Only wrapped in bandages that could be covered up by her clothes.

"You can do it Mal," said Ben. "Go on!"

Mal looked up and smiled.

Everyone was about ready to cheer her on, even Rapunzel.

And she didn't really want them to start chanting her name.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She then slowly began to slide off the side of the bed.

She felt her feet touch the floor, which was cold.

She once again hesitated, and then she slid entirely off the bed.

She felt slight pain and pressure from her knees and she stood.

But that was what mattered to Mal now.

She was standing.

She wasn't leaning on anything or using anything to hold her up.

She was completely standing on her own.

Everyone gasped and smiled at her.

She smiled too, and then she took another deep breath.

She slowly picked up one leg, feeling the slight pain on the other one again.

She winced a little, but she managed to take one single step.

Amazed, she did the same with the other.

She was walking.

She started out slowly, walking up and down, but then she found herself running and even jumping.

She laughed out happily as she practically danced like she was running in a field of flowers.

"She's fine," said Jay. "She full recovered!"

"Except for the bruises, bandages, and of course the scars that will never…" Chad began to say before everyone gave him an evil eye.

"Sorry," he said.

"She's going to be all right," said Maddy. "I knew she would.

"So did I," said Evie. "She is our best friend after all."

"And me three," said Ben. "Because she is my girlfriend and the love of my life."

They all laughed and watched Mal skip up and down the hospital wing.

* * *

The gang was now waiting outside the hospital wing while Mal was getting dressed.

Mal slowly put on her favorite outfit over her bandages.

It was the same outfit she wore so often back on the island and when she first came to Auradon.

She kept thinking about everything that happened on the island.

She knew those memories would never leave her mind.

They would most likely haunt her forever, especially when she would look at all scars on her body.

But she did know one thing.

It was never going to happen again.

She finished getting dressed and then walked out and met up with everyone.

Everyone smiled at her and she smiled back, directly at Ben.

"Now Ben," said Mal. "Time to give a proper standing up kiss."

Ben smiled and they both embraced one another tightly, and kissed each others lips.

Everyone smiled as the lovers finally had a proper kiss.

"I love you Ben," Mal whispered with her lips still on Ben's.

"I love you too," Ben said with his still on Mal's. "And I promise you I will never let anything like this happen to you again."

They both laughed and kissed repeatedly.

"Hey Ben!" said Evie. "Don't you want to show Mal something?"

Ben got off of Mal's lips and gasped.

"That's right!" he said. "Come honey! I want to show you something!"

He took Mal's hand and they went off running.

Everyone had to follow the two as they ran.

* * *

Ben and Mal ran through the hallways of the castle.

Mal thought she would never see them again.

"Slow down!" said Mal. "My injuries still hurt a little."

"Come on!" said Ben.

Soon enough, everyone was standing in front of the main throne room entrance.

"Ready?" asked Ben as he, Carlos, and Jay were up against the door.

"What is going on…" Mal said as suddenly they opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Mal jumped, almost hurting her already hurt self as the whole kingdom was in the throne room and it was set up for a party.

Music began playing and people cheered out.

"W…what is this!?" Mal gasped.

"A party for you!" said Maddy. "In honor of our victory and your safe return home."

"Oh my god," said Mal. "Th…thank you!"

"So babe," said Ben. "Are you too injured to dance?"

Mal laughed.

"NOPE!" she exclaimed.

She ran up to Ben and they both headed in to dance.

Everyone smiled as the party started.

"Welcome home Mal," said Audrey.

"Let's party!" yelled Doug.

Everyone cheered and ran in to join.

* * *

 **Mal is healed and a party is going on. Two more chapters left, and in the next one we will get an intense love scene. OMG! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	30. Celebration and Sex

The party went on for hours.

Everyone was dancing their butts off.

Especially Mal and Ben and the whole gang.

They were the reason for this celebration, and they were the center of attention.

They were dancing, as well as everyone.

For hours, and hours, and hours, and hours.

It was now nighttime and the party was still going on.

Ben met up with Evie and Carlos.

"Has anyone seen Mal?" he asked.

"I think she said she was tired and went to her room," said Evie.

"She has been dancing the most despite recently having her bones broken," said Carlos.

Suddenly, Ben felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He took it out and saw a message on it.

"Come to room. IMMEDIATELY!" it said.

Ben gasped, thinking Mal was in trouble.

"Gotta run!" he yelled.

He dashed out of the throne room towards Mal's room.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could.

That text was truly frightening him.

After what Mal went through, he just couldn't take anything else getting wrong.

Soon enough he made it to Mal's room.

He burst open the door and yelled, "MALLL!"

And then his jaw dropped open.

Mal was perfectly fine and not in trouble.

She was sitting on her bed staring at him.

However, what Ben also saw was that she was wearing a very seductive nightgown that was practically see-through, there were candles illuminating the room, and there was smooth music playing.

She looked like she was trying to seduce him.

"Uhhh…Mal?" asked Ben. "What are you doing?"

"Come join me Ben," said Mal. "Please?"

"Mal what are you trying to do here?" asked Ben.

"Just sit down and listen to me please?" asked Mal.

Ben sighed and then walked up to Mal and sat beside her.

For a while, neither said a word.

But then Ben could feel Mal rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"Mal!" he said.

"Ben," said Mal. "I want you to make love to me."

Ben's eyes popped open.

"What?" he asked.

Just as he turned his head, Mal had slipped off her gown and revealed bra and panties.

"Whoa Mal!" he said backing up. "What are you…"

"Ben listen to me," said Mal. "I was kidnapped and tortured and I almost thought I would never see you again. I never thought I be able to do this!"

"So you chose it to do now?" asked Ben. "After you've recovered? You're still hurt a little!"

"Please Ben," said Mal crawling towards him. "Please do this for me. I want to have sex with you. Here and now!"

Ben just stared at her, and could see the sadness in her eyes.

He sighed and smiled.

"Ok," he said. "Let's do it. But just because I love you, you're still alive, and its for this special event."

Mal almost shouted out with glee.

But Ben quickly began to kiss her before that.

He kissed her quite hard, but Mal didn't care.

She tackled Ben with her lips and they both fell back onto the bed.

Mal lied on top of Ben as they both kissed and kissed.

Ben then began to take off his jacket and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Hurry!" yelled Mal.

"Patience dear!" said Ben as he finally unbuttoned the last one.

He took it off and was now shirtless while Mal only wore bra and panties.

They both went back to kissing, rubbing their hands all over one another.

Ben then reached for the strap of Mal's bra and unclipped it.

Mal then took it off and Ben saw her fully exposed breasts.

"They're beautiful," he moaned.

Mal smiled, and then Ben dug his face into them.

He took Mal by surprise and she yelped out.

He because kissing and rubbing his face in them as Mal began moaning.

Mal began to reach down towards Ben crotch but he grabbed her hand.

"You first," he said.

Mal squealed and lied back, her legs right up against Ben.

He then grabbed down at her underwear and slowly pulled them off.

He took them off and then looked down.

Mal lied down, complete naked before him.

He could see everything, and it was beautiful.

She was beautiful.

He then smiled and took off his belt and threw off his pants.

Mal stared up with delight as then finally Ben took off his boxers.

Both of them stared at one another naked.

For a while they just stared, taking in the moment.

"Are you sure about this Mal?" asked Ben.

"Yes," said Mal. "I want this. Here and now!"

Ben smiled.

"I get the top then," he said. "I don't need you doing all the bouncing and hurting yourself more. I'll do the work."

"Why thank you!" joked Mal.

Ben grabbed Mal and lifted her up and then put her down on the other side of the bed where all the pillows were.

Once she was laid down and support, Ben sat up a little and got over her.

They both stared at each other once more before Ben moved down until he felt his thing touching Mal's.

Mal gasped silently, knowing that this was going to happen.

Ben then slowly began to move up and slowly sink inside Mal.

Mal's gasped turned in a moan and groan as Ben moved further up in her.

"Oh god…" she gasped.

"You ok?" asked Ben.

"Don't stop please!" yelled Mal. "Further!"

Ben smiled and moved further and further until he could no more.

The lovers gasped out as they were now both inside each other.

"It feels so funny," said Mal.

"I know what you mean," said Ben.

"Start slowly please," said Mal.

"I'll be gentle my love," said Ben.

He leaned down and began to kiss Mal.

As they were kissing, Ben slowly began to move up and down inside Mal.

Mal tried to focus on kissing and keeping her lips on Ben's, but she couldn't help but start taking them off and groaning sexily.

"Oh my…" she gasped. "Oh…god!"

Ben started slowly but began to pick up the pace a little.

They were now done kissing and only focused on groaning and thrusting.

"Oh god its huge!" groaned Mal.

"And you're so tight!" groaned Ben.

They both yelled out as Ben kept thrusting.

He desperately wanted to go faster as Mal was yelling out loudly,

If it wasn't for the party, everyone would be hearing them.

That was also a reason why he was choosing to do this now.

Mal's loud moans interrupted his thoughts.

"Faster!" she yelled. "Do it faster now!"

Ben smiled and began rapidly thrusting.

Mal yelled out loudly and constantly.

"Oh god! Oh god! OH…MY…FUCKING…GOD!" she yelled. "SO GOOD!"

She was practically crying.

She was so happy.

And so was Ben.

They both yelled out as Ben moved faster.

This was one of the happiest moments of each other's lives.

* * *

After about a few minutes, Ben suddenly felt it.

"Oh god its coming," he said.

"Excellent," said Mal.

"Are you sure you want it inside?" asked Ben.

"Fucking do it!" yelled Mal. "We've gotten this far! Finish it!"

Ben smiled and began to move faster and faster.

They both groaned and yelled out sexily.

It was coming faster.

"It's almost here!" warned Ben.

"I'm waiting!" yelled Mal.

Ben thrust hard about a few more times.

"Here it comes!" he yelled. "I…can't…hold it…AHHHHHHH!"

Mal yelled out at the same time as Ben unleashed himself into her.

Mal gasped out as the liquid flowed into her.

They both yelled out loudly.

Ben finished letting it all come out before resting.

He slowly lied down on top of Mal covered in sweat, remaining inside of her still.

Mal gasped out and would not move.

She felt all of it still inside her.

"That…was…amazing," gasped Mal.

Ben smiled and slowly got out of her.

He still remained on top of her, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you Mal," he said.

"I love you Ben," said Mal. "And thank you again for saving me. Otherwise that wouldn't have just happened."

They both smiled and began to kiss once again.

They could still here the music playing with everyone dancing.

But for some reason Mal felt like she could also here something coming from across the lake.

On the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

 **That will be explained in the next and final chapter. Anyway…SEX! AWESOME! This is my second time writing a chapter with Ben and Mal having sex, so I had to make sure not to copy from the last one. But tell me if it was good!**

 **One more chapter left! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	31. Epilogue

Mal and Ben slowly got dressed.

Mal's legs felt numb after what just happened.

Ben really fucked her hard.

"Wow…" she gasped. "Still amazing!"

"I bet," said Ben. "You still up for dancing?"

"Yeah!" said Mal.

As they headed for the door, Mal swore she could hear loud voices from the Isle of the Lost.

She thought she was just hearing things.

But she was wrong.

* * *

Back on the Isle of the Lost, every villain parent was using the remaining time with magic for one purpose.

They were all punishing their children for what they did to Mal.

The Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella, and Mim sat back and watched as all the villains did their work.

They were all torturing their children with the same torture techniques they used on Mal.

The four eyed Hades as he did a combination of ice water and fire on Desmond.

He screamed out loudly.

"I didn't raise you to be like that!" yelled Hades. "So suffer!"

The four saw Facilier use a voodoo doll on Felicia, stabbing it with a needle.

"Pay for your mistakes!" yelled Facilier as Felicia screamed.

The all eyed everyone as every single villain tortured their child.

They especially eyed Bill Cipher torturing the one behind all this.

Dave Paradox yelled out as he was blasted with the same attack he used on Mal.

"You should be glad you're half god!" yelled Bill. "I'm using this at full percent, meaning it would kill mortals!"

Dave yelled out in pain, but grinned as well.

"I…REGRET…NOTHING!" he yelled. "I WOULD GLADLY KIDNAP HER AGAIN AND TORTURE HER AGAIN! SHE'S A TRAITOR AND DESERVES TO DIE!"

Bill rolled his big eye and continued to blast.

Dave yelled out louder that time, but still laughed.

"That kid is a monster," said the Evil Queen.

"Twisted," said Jafar.

"Sick and cruel," said Cruella.

"And he's getting what he deserves," said Mim. "Everyone is."

They all laughed out as every kid screamed.

* * *

Back in Auradon, the group was gathered by the food.

"Where did those two go?" asked Jay.

"Like I said," said Carlos. "Back to Mal's room."

"But they've been gone for so long," said Audrey.

"Hey…" giggled Chad. "Maybe they're…you know…"

He started making a thrusting motion.

Everyone gasped and Evie smacked Chad on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Don't say things like that!" yelled Evie. "Mal would never…"

"I did," said a voice.

Everyone gasped and saw Mal and Ben standing before them.

"We just did since you brought it up," said Ben.

Audrey was the first to react.

She fainted right into Chad's arms.

"OMG!" squealed Evie.

"You did it!?" yelled Maddy.

"Yeah," said Mal. "And I really don't want the whole room knowing now!"

"Sorry," said Maddy.

"Well congratulations then," said Doug.

"Congrats on everything," said Lonnie.

"Congrats on our battle," said Jay. "Congrats on your recovery. Congrats for everything!"

Everyone laughed and cheered, while the children on the island screamed.

Peace and happiness flowed through of Auradon, while misery remained on the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **It's all over! Thank you all for the support and reviews you gave to this story. I really appreciate it so much! Look for more stories coming soon.**

 **See you real soon! REVIEW!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
